Switches
by Magic Pyro Anabeil
Summary: [FE7] When a broken staff results in personality switches among Lyndis's Legions, mass chaos, and yaoi, is sure to ensue! Can they survive the insanity? KS, HE, LF, among others.
1. How it Happened

Switches 

This is my precious! --strokes--It's most definitely my favorite story I've written; though that's not hard to compare to. I've only written two stories so far. But still, that's beside the point. I think I did a good job on this so far, to my standards, at least.

Knowing my rather squishy brain, this is has Yaoi in it, along with some Yuri.

Pairings: MG, KS, LF, HE, RW, ect, ect, ect, more that I'm too lazy to mention.

Disclaimer: I don't own fire emblem. But fire emblem pwns me. Muahaha.

Kent: Just start the story.

Pyro: Okay, okay, here goes nothing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"All right, everyone, listen-up!" Ana, the tactician, shouted. "We've had a couple of bad days-"

The entire group cut her off, groaning, in agreement. It had been one attack after the other, with no time to rest and recover, and several members of the group were holding very battered weapons. They hadn't had the chance to restock their weapon supply at all recently.

"-But," Ana continued, raising her voice, "We were lucky that nobody received a serious injury, and, we still have enemies on our tail. So, we need to regroup. Fiora, I want you two to go out and scout for the night. Look for nearby villages, and see if there are any armories nearby."

The pegasai knight nodded, and left the tent.

"Farina, I want you to patrol the area. Check if there are any enemies nearby." Farina nodded, and exited the tent, as well.

Ana continued assigning different members of the group different positions and missions, until there were only about 15 members of the group left.

"As for the rest of you, I want you to rest. I will be using all of you in the next battle."

And with that, she shooed them out of the tent, sighed, and collapsed on her bedroll.

It had been a long day.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lyn wondered around camp, searching for the other two lords. She, Hector and Eliwood had all been asked to stay behind, along with several other members of their group.

Glancing around, she noticed Lucius and Raven sitting outside their tent. Lucius was reading a Light Tome, and Raven was sharpening his sword.

Glancing in the other direction, she spotted Wil talking to Rath. Rath was lying against a tree, and Wil was sitting next to him, chattering on about something.

"Lyn! Oh, Lyn, I'm so glad I found you!"

She turned around, hearing a familiar call. "Hello, Florina. What-" She suddenly noticed the horrified on the orchid-haired girl's face. "What happened?"

"Lyn, M-Matthew and Guy are in a f-fight, and Matthew c-climbed a t-tree… and then G-Guy tried to climb up a-after him, and he f-fell out, a-and…" she choked, holding back a desperate sob. Tears ran down the girl's cheeks.

"What happened to Guy?" Lyn demanded urgently. She couldn't help but wonder if Guy was all right. Sure, he had fallen out of a tree many times before, but Florina looked hysterical.

"He fell out, and landed on Huey!" **(1)** Florina burst out, and flung herself on Lyn, sobbing into her shoulder. "Huey didn't… expect him, a-and… h-he sort of…" Florina looked up at Lyn with pleading eyes.

Florina suddenly grabbed Lyn's hand, and ran off toward the tree that Huey was tied up at, dragging Lyn along with her. "We n-need to help him!"

"Why didn't you help him when you first saw this?" Lyn demanded.

"W-well, th-they're both m-men, a-and…" Florina slowed down as they neared the tree.

Spotting the tree, Lyn immediately dashed over to help. Matthew had jumped down out of the tree, and was attempting to grab Huey's reigns, but without much success. He had a snarl on his face, and was shouting something about a stupid pegasai. Guy was on the ground, a look of pure horror on his face as he watched, petrified, as the large pegasai reared up right in front of him…

Lyn jumped into the fray, and flung himself on top of Huey. She jumped up on his back and, doing what she had seen Florina do dozens of times, tugged up as hard as she could on his reigns, and sailed into the sky.

"Lyn, you even know _how_ to ride a pegasai!" Florina screamed up at her, seeing her soar above camp.

"No!" Lyn screamed back sounding horrified, and yelped as Huey soared up even higher into the sky.

By this time, what was left of the camp had all heard or seen what was going on, and was staring, amazed, at what was happening in the sky.

Serra dashed over to Florina. Serra demanded, "Is that LYN up there!"

Florina nodded, terrified, eyes never leaving her pegasai. As he did a flying aerial in midair, she regained her voice.

"Huey! Huey, come down here!" Florina screamed.

Huey seemed to notice her, and began to lazily drift closer toward the ground. When he was about 30 feet in the air, he suddenly dropped, landing on the ground with a loud _thud_, and Lyn toppled off his back. Huey trotted off to a small patch of grass, and began to graze.

Florina dashed over to Lyn, looking terrified.

"Omigosh Lyn are you all right!" Florina demanded, all in the same breath.

Lyn blinked slowly, taking in her surroundings. She suddenly noticed a distraught Florina standing over her, and gasped, "That… was… AWESOME!"

Florina blinked at her. Then, slowly, a very uncharacteristic grin spread across her shy face. "Really?"

"YES!" Lyn gasped again.

Florina smiled shyly and said, "I can teach you how to ride, if you want…"

Lyn smiled, still windswept, but slowly regaining her composure. "That'd be great, Florina!"

A while off, Hector and Eliwood were inside their tent, probably the only two in the camp oblivious to the chaos outside, as they both had their hands busy.

Eliwood and Hector were locked in a passionate kiss, their arms wrapped around each other in a tight embrace. The pair were so oblivious to their surroundings that they didn't even notice when Lyn walked into their tent, continuing her quest for the two, after her little excursion with Huey.

"OMIGOD!" Lyn shouted, seeing the two.

She dashed out of the tent, and almost ran right into Florina, who heard her shout and came running.

Both Hector and Eliwood burst out of the tent, Eliwood's pale face flushed, and Hector with wide eyes. Both of their clothes and hair were mussed, and Eliwood's shirt was halfway unbuttoned.

Lyn looked from one to the other, blinking, with a mortified expression on her face.

Eliwood grumbled, "I told you she was looking for us…"

Hector mumbled back, "I didn't expect her to come into our tent before asking if we were decent…"

"It's a good thing you were! **(2)**" Lyn sputtered.

Eliwood gave her a confused look, but Hector flushed, getting her meaning.

Suddenly, a loud cry from Wil broke off the… interesting… conversation.

"Lord Eliwood! Lady Lyndis! Lord Hector!"

"What is it, Wil?" Eliwood asked, his blush still faintly visible.

"The camp… it's under attack!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The tactician barked orders, and everyone moved into position to face the enemy. This battle would be especially difficult, because they had to protect their tents, as well as themselves.

But luckily, the enemies were few. But the few there were, were mostly magic users.

Eliwood squared off his first enemy, bringing them to the ground with a quick swipe from his Rapier. He glanced toward Hector, who was facing off against an anima mage. He swung with his Wolf Beil, and quickly disposed of his enemy.

Glancing over toward Lyn, Eliwood noticed Florina hovering over her, hurling her Slim Lance at anyone opposing Lyn.

Hearing the tactician's shout and glancing over, he was assigned to move closer to Hector to help him finish off a few shamans. Not that he minded; he was closer to his friend, and lover.

Hector grinned at him as he moved closer, and nearly got blasted by a flux spell.

"Pay attention, _Lord_ Hector!" Eliwood teased, dodging a Nosferatu spell.

"Flirt later!" Lyn shouted at them, and Eliwood flushed, remembering what she had walked in on earlier that day.

"We will!" Hector replied, winking at Eliwood.

Eliwood sighed. _Sometimes, this army is too much._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile, on the other side of the field, Guy and Matthew were positioned next to each other. Guy had grumbled about it, but was silenced by a glare of pure malice from the tactician. "Don't complain; he's as good an ally as anyone on the battlefield!" She had shouted at him, before moving off to reassign a position to Eliwood.

What she didn't understand was what a horrible ally he was _off_ the field. He taunted him, annoyed him, stole from him…

_But,_ a little voice reminded him, _he just saved your life._

"Yeah, well… screw him."

For some reason, he flushed crimson as he grumbled that small sentence to himself.

"Hey, Guy! Pay attention!"

Matthew's shout shook him out of his semi-trance.

He dodged out of the way just as an anima mage let a ball of fire loose. **(3)**

He gave Matthew a withering glare, and quickly got rid of the mage.

He sighed, and thought, _Aaah, this is stupid. This battle is already ours._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Towards the west side were the archer units. Wil and Rath were the only two archers left, as the rest were off on missions of sorts.

Rath fired expertly from his horse, and Wil aimed as accurately as he could from the ground. Wil missed a lot, just because he couldn't see very well. As an anima mage nearly hit Wil, Rath suddenly cracked. He pulled Wil up on the saddle, taking him by surprise.

"I can't go and get you killed," he explained, offering Wil a small, rare smile at his questioning glance.

Wil nodded, flushing slightly, and turned back to the battle.

Needless to say, his aim was much better after that.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nino sighed, aiming another spell at an enemy mage.

_Why don't they just give up?_

She dodged another spell.

_They'll never win at this pace._

She fired a spell at one of the few nearby swordsmen.

_We are clearly winning._

She paused, glancing around for another enemy.

There's not even all that many of them… 

She gasped as she felt hot breath on the back of her neck, and whirled around to see an enemy myrmidon about to slit her throat.

She stared into his leering, demonic eyes, her face filled to the brim with fear.

Then, suddenly, his eyes became blank, and he slumped over.

Jaffar was behind him, his dagger bloody, his face expressionless. **(4)**

Jaffar said quietly, "You need to be more careful… Nino."

With that, he spun around, and faced a new enemy.

Nino wasn't sure why she was breathless. She wasn't sure why her eyes lingered on him for what must have been a full minute after that incident. And she especially wasn't sure why she wished that she could hear his deep, entrancing voice again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Karel, Lucius, Legault, and Raven were all assigned together to take on a group of shamans. It was going well, mainly because of Lucius. He picked them off, one by one, with his light magic. Karel finished off those who survived Lucius's attacks, and Raven and Legault were simply left to stand and wait for the fight to end.

Needless to say, things were going well.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sain and Kent, however, weren't doing so well. Kent was heavily injured, but Sain was fully healed, after using a Vulnerary because he had practically fell unconscious from blood loss. So Sain desperately tried to protect Kent, standing in front of him to prevent the mage's attacks from reaching his partner. He tried desperately to keep the mages far back enough so that they couldn't even cast a long range attack, but Kent pushed him forward.

Sain gave him a startled look, and Kent groaned, with a strained smile, "Just get this thing over with…"

Kent grunted, as his partner dashed over to meet the enemy, "Elimine knows, it would be handy to know where Serra was at the moment…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Cleric in question was, in fact, at her station, but she was very tied up at the moment. Heath had been badly injured at the beginning of the battle, diving in front of Legault to prevent a Nosferatu spell from hitting him, and suffered a bad wound. He was nearly unconscious by the time Legault had dropped him off. Serra had assured him that Heath would be perfectly fine, just to quell his fears, and to keep him from fearing for his friend more than he should. _After all,_ she thought, _If he's distracted, how can he protect the beautiful me?_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_The battle seems to be going well enough_, the tactician thought, as she continued barking orders out at her army. _The enemy isn't very strong, and they don't have the advantage of strength in numbers, either, as the ratio is only about 2:1 here…_

So, she was very confused as she heard a startled yell that seemed to be coming from Lyn and Florina's direction, and a shout from the other side of the field, from Wil.

Moving quickly to see what was happening, she dashed as fast as her legs could carry her, and was alarmed at what she saw.

A bright blue light enveloping the whole campsite.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Florina gasped. She couldn't believe her eyes.

Lyn had left the battlefield to pick up a new lance for her, as hers was almost broken. After Lyn ran off to the far side of the field, along with the Tactician, she suddenly noticed a presence underneath her. A chanting, black-cloaked presence.

She lunged at the Shaman. He was holding a Nosferatu spell book, and a Restore Staff. As the Shaman fell to the ground, the result of her Slim Lance, she watched, in slow motion, as the restore staff fell to the ground, and shattered.

A bright blue light spread from that point, slowly enveloping the whole camp.

Florina gasped, as the light touched her skin, and washed over her…

She blinked. Nothing had happened.

She shrugged. Oh well, let's just get this thing over with. She felt a surprising burst of confidence as she soared down to meet the enemy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As the light washed over Wil, he gasped as he felt a tingly sensation in his head. He blinked as the light, and the strange sensation, cleared away. The soldiers and mages around him looked just as confused as he felt. Suddenly, one of the myrmidons on the opposing side shook his head as if to clear away a thought, and charged at Wil and Rath.

He fell short, though, as he fell to the ground, the result of Wil's arrow.

Rath's horse suddenly jumped as an enemy mage aimed a spell at them, and Wil was flung against Rath, who was seated in front of him. He threw his arms around Rath's waist to steady himself, and then he felt the sudden urge to to something rather inappropriate.

Slowly sliding his arms down Rath's waist, he moved his hands lower and lower, until…

Rath squealed, and squeaked, "W-Wil, W-What the h-heck was th-that?" **(5)**

Wil grinned, and then suddenly blinked, and thought, _What the heck am I doing? I'm acting like Legault!_

Wil shook his head slowly, and then it dawned on him: "You... You just squeaked! And stuttered!"

Rath turned red, and indignantly squeaked, "W-What the h-h-heck was I s-supposed to d-do!"

Wil giggled. "You're acting like Guy!" **(6)**

Of course, Wil didn't realize, most of the camp was undergoing a similar situation.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Serra dashed out of the tent at the edge of the battlefield, hearing a yell of "KENT!", and figured that someone was in need of her wonderful talents. It was then that she felt an odd sensation, and realized that a blue light was forming around her.

As the light passed, she felt the sudden urge to frown. So, she did. She huffed away, thinking, _Whoever needs my talents can come and find me, if they need me so bad._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sain stared, horrified, as a mage finally reached his red-haired friend.

The mage began to chant; a dark circle appeared above Kent, spelling out doom for the flame-haired cavalier.

"KENT!" Sain cried, rushing toward him.

Then, suddenly, a blue light enveloped the entire area.

The mage stopped their chant, and the dark circle slowly faded into nothingness.

Everyone in the clearing paused, enemies and allies alike. That was strange. Blue lights didn't just appear like that.

Suddenly, Sain realized that this was his chance to save his friend. He lunged at the Shaman, and quickly finished him off with one ferocious blow.

As Sain glared around the clearing, all of his other enemies fled. There were only 3 left, but there was still something to be said for that. Enemies nearly never flee.

Sain wiped his brow, and glanced over at Kent. He was doing something odd… he was… giggling?

"Kent, what are you ON?" he demanded, giving his friend a "what-the-heck-are-you-thinking" look. Kent just blinked up innocently at him, and then smiled. Sain sighed, thinking, _hoping_, that it was from blood loss. Otherwise, he would have a very odd situation on his hands.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Matthew blinked as the blue light cleared. That was odd; that certainly didn't happen every day. _Oh well,_ he thought_. Back to the situation at hand._

He quickly disposed of the last enemy in the clearing, and glanced over at Guy, who was finishing an enemy off using what Matthew clearly identified as a thief's attack. _That was certainly odd, _hethought, but was in no mood to question it further. After all, he had ignored an odd blue light; why not ignore something petty as this?

Sighing, Matthew walked over to Guy, who tossed him a roguish grin over his shoulder. _Another oddity,_ he thought.

Guy slowed down to allow Matthew to catch up, and then grinned again. "Not a bad battle, eh?" he asked.

"Guy, what is _wrong_ with you?" Matthew asked, exasperatedly.

Guy punched him, rather roughly, on his arm, and without thinking, Matthew shouted, "Guy, you _lout_!"

Then, he covered his mouth. Had he just said _lout_?

He was seriously starting to doubt his sanity when he spotted Kent, lying on the ground, giggling.

Now, he _knew_ he was insane.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(1)For those of you who don't know, Huey is Florina's Pegasus.

(2)Do you get it? Do ya? Do ya? No, of course I'm not on crack. --shifty eyes--

(3)Heh… they seem to be doing that a lot. Dodging just in time… Oh well, it wouldn't be any fun if they died! --snicker--

(4)Hahaha, I couldn't resist! Jaffar, the knight in shining armor… oh, how sweet!

(5)Haha. Rath, you know what it was. --leer--

(6)You catching on?

Heh… I had a hard time figuring out how to switch their personalities without making it sound weird… and somehow… I didn't succeed. --;;

Ehm… The little Huey idea was just a random thing that I thought up. It was just such a funny mental picture, Matthew attempting to save Guy from Florina's crazed Pegasus. Don't ask me how I got the idea; it just came to me in small bits as I started writing. ;;


	2. Chaos at Camp

Switches—Chapter 2 

I fear the worst, my friends… I fear that this chapter isn't as good as the first. –gasps—I need someone to read my story first, before I publish it, and tell me if it is good enough… is that what a Beta is? Then, in that case… I need a Beta. :3 Soooo… any volunteers? It will make me much better then I am right now… You need to love Fire Emblem with a burning passion (Because that's all I write about XD) and you need to love Yaoi, and maybe even Yuri. I tend to throw FlorinaxLyn into my stories quite frequently. Or… as frequently as it can get, with only 3 stories…

DISCLAIMER: --pokes lawyers--These guys will be all over me if I claim Fire Emblem. And NO, not like the Rath and Wil kind of all over me. The rip-out-my-brain-and-sell-it-to-the-democratic-party kind of all over me.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As the whole camp gathered inside the tactician's tent, mass chaos was definitely the words to describe the situation.

"Okay, so… WHO can tell me what happened here?" The tactician demanded as the chaos-filled camp was slowly sinking into insanity.

Serra grumbled, "It's like everyone switched personalities or something…" She slowly shuffled away from Kent, who was smiling in a very out-of-it way.

"It looks like it…" The tactician murmured, half to herself.

Kent suddenly let out a loud squeak as Legault strode into the tent, and shouted, "Uncle Legault!"

Legault gasped as Kent fixed him in what was supposed to be a hug, but turned into a flying tackle.

"EEEEEK!" He shouted. "MEN!"

_Yup,_ the tactician thought. _They most definitely switched personalities._

I mean, what else could explain Karel sitting in the corner, praying to Elimine? What else could explain Legault screaming about men? What else could explain Kent calling Legault "Uncle"? And how on earth would you otherwise explain why Raven was calling Florina "O beauteous one"? And why Florina was feeding him a withering glare, instead of a terrified squeak?

Yes, the tactician decided. This situation was getting very interesting.

She saw, out of the corner of her eye, Lucius whack Wil on the head with his healing staff, giving him a look that said, clearly, "I want to kill you and drink your blood." And Wil simply gave him a rather perverted look.

Things were getting very interesting, indeed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Okay," The tactician said. "You and Heath were the only ones that didn't switch personalities, correct?"

"Yes," Lyn answered. "I was in your tent, with you, which is on the opposite side of the field as the broken staff, so the light didn't reach us. And Heath was in the healing tent, right next to us."

The tactician sighed. So far, they had almost made a complete list of who had changed into who. Lucius had obviously switched personalities with Karel, as Karel was praying to Elimine, and Lucius was attempting to steal Raven's sword and cut someone's head off with it. Raven had obviously inherited Sain's personality, as he had proceeded to hit on every girl in camp. (Excluding his sister, of course). Kent was Nino's personality; that was made apparent as he tackled Legault and called him "Uncle".

Matthew was Kent, made obvious by the demonic-looking Guy, who reported that Matthew had called him a Lout. Guy was obviously Matthew's personality; he had thieved from nearly everyone in the camp, including a very grumpy Serra, who, they had just found out by the way she had just attempted to strangle Guy, was Raven's personality.

Nino was sulking in the corner, Eliwood was silent as ever, and Jaffar was bouncing off the walls. Not even a sulky Nino could shut him up. They had soon after determined that Jaffar had gotten Wil's personality, because he had, so far, attempted to engage every member of the camp in a conversation, and was eventually effectively silenced by Nino. Nino was sitting in a corner, rolling her eyes at the Jaffar-turned-Wil. Ana later determined that Nino was Rath.

Rath squeaked and started stuttering as Wil eyed him perversely, so they determined that Rath was Guy's personality. Later, Wil attempted to feel him up, so, assuming that Wil had gotten Legault's perverted demeanor, they checked him off the list as well.

Eliwood silently sat in the corner, expressionless. Jaffar's personality. Sain, Florina, and Hector had yet to be identified; Sain had yet to flirt with one woman, Florina was overconfident, and Hector was boasting about his beauty. He was most definitely Serra.

Writing down "HectorSerra", Ana's eyes skimmed the rest of the list. The tactician thought for a moment, and then determined, "Florina must be Hector; she's being confident and all of that… And so, therefore… Sain must be Eliwood."

She sighed, turning to the green-haired Sacaean woman. "Can you get Heath in here, please?"

Lyn nodded, and strode out of the tent. A moment later, she re-entered, followed by Heath.

"What the flux is going on in there!" He demanded.

"Well, you see…" Ana started, "A restore staff exploded. It somehow switched all of their personalities, and only you, Lyn, and I were spared, because you and Lyn were on the opposite side of the field, and inside a tent. And I was sparred because I am THE ALMIGHTY TACTICIAN!" She laughed madly.

Heath gave her an odd look.

"Anyways, Lyn and I think that the only way to restore them is to use a restore staff on them again. Which, currently, we are out of, being low on supplies and all."

Heath sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Who is Legault?" he suddenly asked.

"What?" The tactician asked, giving him an odd look.

"Legault. Who's personality did he get?"

The tactician paused, then snickered. "Florina's."

Heath sighed. This was going to be a long day.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile, outside the tactician's tent, the company had begun to create chaos outside. An indignant Sain was being dragged along by a very hyper Kent, and Florina was rolling her eyes as Raven got down on one knee, grabbed her hand, and began to proclaim her beauty.

Wil had, once again, attempted to feel Rath up. Rath had been so surprised that he squeaked, jumped a foot in the air, and then proceeded to run up the nearest tree. And, of course, he got stuck up there.

He shrieked for Wil to help him as he flailed around at the top. Wil just leaned against the tree, watching him with an expression of slight amusement. When he finally shrieked loud enough to even attract a shout from Eliwood, who had been sulking silently in a corner a moment earlier, he slumped down into the tree and began to whimper. Wil asked, "Do you want me to get you down?" Rath nodded, his green hair flopping around. Wil grinned evilly, and began to climb up the tree. Rath noticed the perverse look in his eye, however, and began to back away farther down the branch. He gasped, "Nonononono! Wil! Wil, no!"

Wil's eyes danced with amusement, and he looked like he was about to explode from suppressed laughter.

As Wil finally reached Rath, he grinned. This was just too much fun.

He slid up next to Rath so that their hips were touching, and then he leaned over, and splayed his hand against his chest. Wil leaned in, his face mere inches away from Rath's.

He suddenly applied pressure to Rath's chest. Too much, in fact. He slid, lost his balance, and he fell, headfirst, out of the tree.

"I really had you going for a minute there, Rath." Wil grinned from the top tree branch, folding his arms underneath his head.

Rath rubbed his head, sitting up, and mumbled something inaudible.

"I can't believe that you think I'd take advantage of you like that!" Wil said, attempting to keep a straight face. He failed miserably.

"Yeah, well…" Rath grumbled.

"Y'know, by the look on your face, Rath, it seemed like you _wanted_ me to…" Wil grinned again, staring down at Rath.

Rath jumped up, turning crimson, and hurried back to his tent.

Wil grinned and leaned back against the tree, still seated on one of the top branches.

This was far too much fun.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Across camp, Eliwood and Hector were seated together, Hector chattering on about his "luscious, long, beautiful blue hair", **(1)** and Eliwood glowering in the corner, looking very victimized.

Matthew and Guy were seated across from each other at the campfire, and Guy was eyeing Matthew with a look that only a thief could master.

Matthew was reading a book, (Matthew, reading? Wow.) and Guy was slowly sliding closer and closer to Matthew…

Suddenly, Matthew let out a muffled yell.

Matthew fell to the ground as Guy smashed into him, taking him by a complete surprise. He landed on the dirt with a soft _thud_, kicking up a small dust cloud.

Guy immediately jumped on top of him, grinning.

Matthew paused.

"Get _off_, Guy."

Guy grinned wider, green eyes dancing in the firelight.

Matthew suddenly heard a startled cry from somewhere off to his left.

"Oh gawd, get a _room_!"

Guy looked up, his face sliding into a frown, a rather large contrast from the grin he had worn a second before.

Jaffar was striding away, covering his face, muttering to himself about inappropriate situations.

It was then that Matthew realized what a compromising position they were in.

Matthew was on the ground, his arms held over his head by Guy, whose legs were on either side of Matthew's hips. Guy's face had been a mere inch above Matthew's, and Guy's chest was rising and falling, coming dangerously close to brushing against Matthew's.

Matthew roughly pushed Guy off of him, and strode back to his tent. Blushing furiously, he pushed the tent flap back, and stumbled inside.

_Why was he still blushing?_

He rubbed his face, and tried to calm himself down.

Why was he feeling all tingly like that? 

He lay down on his bedroll to try to slow down his heart rate, and breathing.

But mostly…

Why was he wishing that Guy would do that again? 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Okay, read it to me again." Heath's voice rose up above the shouts coming from outside the tactician's green tent.

Ana sighed, and read:

"Lucius got Karel's personality.

Kent got Nino's personality.

Sain got Eliwood's personality.

Florina got Hector's personality.

Legault got Florina's personality.

Karel got Lucius's personality.

Raven got Sain's personality.

Matthew got Kent's personality.

Guy got Matthew's personality.

Serra got Raven's personality.

Nino got Rath's personality.

Jaffar got Wil's personality.

Wil got Legault's personality.

Rath got Guy's personality.

Eliwood got Jaffar's personality, and

Hector got Serra's personality."

"And me, Lyn, and yourself… somehow… didn't switch?" Heath asked.

"Yes, we were too far from the explosion." She answered, sounding annoyed.

Heath sighed again. This was getting rather complicated.

"And… the only way to restore them is through the… restore staff… that caused this havoc in the first place?"

"Yes." Lyn answered for Ana. "Which, yes, we are out of, and won't be getting new supplies until Fiora or Farina return, and then we could send them back out, I suppose." Lyn sighed, running her hand through her green hair. "Yes, I guess that is our only choice. Unless we want to bring this… army… out, and defeat every mage in Sacae to see if we can scavenge enough restore staffs."

"Matthew would be good for that." Ana glanced back down at the list. "Err... I guess… Guy… would be good for that now."

"And… all of them…" Heath nodded toward the door, "are _completely_ oblivious to this change?"

"Completely." Ana suppressed a sigh. "And let's keep it that way." She stood up. "It doesn't look like we'll be moving any time soon, given the… state of things…" She waved her green-clad arm towards the door, from where loud shouts could be heard. "So, let's make the best of things, and see what we can do."

With that, she strode out of the tent, Lyn and Heath following quickly behind.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A while later, Lyn seated herself at the base of a tree, and began to think through the day's happenings.

She thought about her little excursion with Huey, Florina offering her riding lessons, and then… _oh, sweet Elimine, help me…_ what she had witnessed in Eliwood and Hector's tent.

Sure, she had always thought that Eliwood could turn out to be Gay, but… Hector? He was just about as… not… as could be.

_Oh well,_ she thought, grinning. _I guess it's one more interesting thing to add to the list of odd happenings recently._

And quite the list it was becoming.

Lyn got up, stretched, and began searching for a certain orchid-haired pegasai rider.

She would worry about all of the rest later. She had to figure out what had become of her darling Florina.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Guy entered the tent that he and Matthew shared. Matthew looked up from the book that he had been reading, and Guy grinned. He had never liked books. He had… other things… in mind for entertainment._

_Suddenly, Guy jumped on top of Matthew, and covered his mouth with his own._

_The thief blinked in surprise. He hadn't expected this._

_But, it wasn't like he didn't _want_ it._

_He pushed his mouth against the Sacaean's, and flipped both of them over. Sliding his hands down Guy's chest, he began to lift up his shirt…_

Matthew felt a sharp poke on his stomach.

He sat up, glaring at the offender. Staring into the green eyes, he blinked, and finally registered the pair of swirling orbs… _Guy!_

"You were moaning in your sleep." Guy said, with a devious grin. "Care to tell me… what your dream was about?"

Matthew paused for a second, wondering what he was talking about, when the whole dream came flowing back to him. The kiss… the taste… the… wherehad his _shirt_beenin the dream?

Guy snorted, seeing the confused look on his face.

"Maybe you were just hurt or something," he mocked. "Because I doubt that anyone would be willing to…" he made an odd motion with his hand… "With you."

"Hey!" Matthew cried back, indignant. "You practically _straddled my waist_ earlier!"

Guy's grin became almost rabid as he replied, "By the _sounds_ of it, I did in your dream, too."

Matthew paused. Great.

"Wait!" He replied. "How do you know it was _you_? It could've been _anyone_ else!"

"Let me let you in on a secret," Guy said, rolling his eyes. "You said my name."

Matthew paused. What?

"Screamed it, more like."

Matthew turned red.

"Several times."

Matthew could have died out of embarrassment.

Guy raised an eyebrow. "You okay?" he asked. Then suddenly, he grinned. "Or do you need me to help you… feel better?"

Matthew blinked. "What?"

Guy sighed. This guy really was clueless.

"Do you want me to do to prove to you that dreams really come true, or not?"

Matthew's mind went into a craze, but luckily, his hormones answered for them.

"Yes!" he gasped out.

Guy grinned, and walked over to the thief's bedroll.

This was going to be an interesting night.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**(1) **OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG O… M… G! Hector's… --gasp--… GAY! --bursts into laughter--Well duuuuuuh, think about what Lyn walked in on earlier, and YOU tell me that he isn't! --grins evilly--Yes, thank-you, thank-you, O--no, _of course _I'm not on crack! Whatever gave you _that_ idea?

ZOMG! 9 pages! --dances around--Wheeeeeeeeeee!

Sain: --whines-- What about MEEEE?

Pyro: Don't worry, Sain. You'll get laid soon enough. --pats his back--

Sain: --sniffs-- O… okay.

Anyways, should I do LegaultxHeath? Yes? No? Maybe? I think I got a little carried away with the wholeWil-having-Legault's-personality-idea, but… whatever. I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter is coming up soon! Like… tomorrow, maybe. Or maybe I'll write the next chapter of "Two Knights and a Mission". It's getting to the good part on there, and I have some good plot ideas. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Anyways, reviews? And don't forget to tell me whether or not you want LegaultxHeath or not.

Preeeety button at the bottom, yes? Push it, see what happens!

No, seriously. Reviews encourage me to write more. Is that a good thing or not? I have yet to figure that out.


	3. Things Get Complicated

Switches Chapter 3- Things are getting Complicated 

SWEET MERCY! –glomps the computer repair guy- MY COMPUTER FINALLY WORKS!

Sorry about the LONG period of un-updates. My computer had serious issues. –pokes- but they're all solved now. They seriously should have a computer psychiatrist. 3

Meh. –sweatdrop—I just realized what a lame ending I had on the last chapter. Forgive me for my incompetence. And this story started out bad. I mean, not the plot. My writing wasn't as good during the first few chapters as it has gotten. I mean, I think I've become a better writer.

Thanksyous, everybody, for your reviews and watches! It's what keeps me going until 1:00 AM every night!

And God Bless my Beta, who has the patience to deal with me and my slow typing! –glomps-

Sorry this took so long to update… my evil computer decided to shut-off Internet access. No yaoi for, like, a month! –pines- It was torture… I survived by reading D.N. Angel. I seriously think there's something going on between Daisuki and Satoshi. Or maybe it's my over reactive, Yaoi-filled, fangirl imagination. Probably a little of both. I mean, seriously! Have you seen all of the… suggestive… positions they have been in? Sheesh, you'd think they'd have to rate the book higher or _something. _Aaah, who knows? I've read #1-10. Is #11 out yet? I don't know.

And about the rather large amount of FlorinaxLyn in this chapter. It's… -gasp- YURI! –runs around in circles- Oh, no, NEVER!

Yeah. I had a hard time writing it. Hopefully, it doesn't reflect in my writing. It's my best Yuri scene I've ever written, I think. Ha. My ONLY Yuri scene.

There's also Yaoi in here, seeing as I'm a totally obsessed fangirl. I'm hoping to get some KentxSain in here. And perhaps more EliwoodxHector and MatthewxGuy, maybe… but MG was big in the last chapter, so I may wait a while. I might put some LegaultxHeath, but I'm probably going to wait until later in the story for that. There IS some RathxWil in here. I'll tell you that right now.

Everyone in here is a little OOC, because I haven't played the game/used supports/read fanfics on these characters for a while. My Internet was down, (which did wonders for my story writing-I got quite a few chapters done!) and I lost the FE gameboy game quite some time ago. I found it like… 2 days ago. Of course, it was in my coat pocket the whole time.

Anyways, **_everyone's_** a little spastic in here. Especially Kent.

Anywhoo, on to the story.

Okay, to recap, here are their personality changes:

Lucius has Karel's personality, Kent has Nino's personality, Sain has Eliwood's personality, Florina has Hector's personality, Legault has Florina's personality, Karel has Lucius's personality, Raven has Sain's personality, Matthew has Kent's personality, Serra has Raven's personality, Nino has Rath's personality, Jaffar has Wil's personality, Rath has Guy's personality, Eliwood has Jaffar's personality, and Hector has Serra's personality. Lyn, Heath and the Tactician didn't switch. If you don't understand why, go back and read chapter 2 again.

**Disclaimer:** I love Fire Emblem. And I also love Wil. And Sain and Kent. And Matthew. But, unfortunately, none of the things I just named belong to me. –sob- and the manga, D.N. Angel that I mentioned earlier? Yeah, I don't own that, either.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lyn awoke in the early morning to a shrill scream.

Out of instinct, she jumped up and grabbed her sword. Her first and only thought was, _Florina!_

Again, she heard Florina's raised voice, and it took a few moments to register that it _wasn't_ in its normal panicky tone.

Striding out of the tent and into the clearing, she took a moment to survey everything in front of her. Raven had, apparently, taken his flirting a little too far. He was hanging off Florina, his arm entwined in hers. Florina had, obviously, gotten annoyed with him, and looked like she was seriously considering running him through with her lance.

Florina's eyes were boiling with anger, something you almost never saw on the small girl's shy face. She was attempting to stare down Raven, which was hard for her, being nearly half his size. (1) But, somehow, she succeeded. She wrenched her arm away from his, giving him a shockingly similar glare to the one Lyn wore when anyone got too close to Florina, and stomped off toward the tent that Lyn and Florina shared.

Lyn met her halfway, struggling to hide her laughter. Florina frowned at her, folding her delicate arms in front of her. She fixed Lyn with what she could have sworn was a halfhearted pout.

Lyn couldn't help it; she laughed. The expression on her friend's face looked odd. Hector's personality didn't suit her, but it sure as heck was cute.

Wait… _What?_

She shook her head wildly. _What's wrong with me?** Cute?**_

The lavender-haired Pegasus rider suddenly grinned at her, raising an eyebrow. "What's up with you?"

Lyn smiled at her. "Aaah, nothing. I was just… just thinking about what I walked in on the other day." She improvised. She didn't have to fake her cringe, however, as she remembered the sight of the other two lords, _literally_ on top of each other.

"Aaaah."

There was an awkward silence, and then Florina asked, "Hey, we have some free time to kill, seeing as there haven't been any bandits around for days …" Lyn nodded, absent-mindedly. "So… yesterday, you said you wanted lessons on Huey?"

Lyn snapped to attention. "Oh… yes! Yes, I would."

Florina grabbed Lyn's arm and, grinning, began to drag her toward the temporary stables.

"Lessons start today, then! Let's saddle-up Huey!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Off in the corner of the camp, Kent and Sain were sitting next to the campfire. Kent, who had gotten Nino's personality during the switch, was chattering nonstop to an unusually impatient Sain (considering the fact that he had gotten Eliwood's personality).

"And, and, and, and Sain, guess what? Guess what, Sain?"

"What, Kent?"

"Florina said she would practice lances with me! She said she would after she finishes teaching Lyn how to ride Huey!"

"That's great, Kent."

"You should come, too, Sain!"

"Okay."

"Because you _are_ the green _lance_." (2)

"Yes..."

"And then maybe you could teach me more, because I'm not very good at it, and—"

"KENT. You NEED to CALM DOWN."

Kent just blinked up at him with innocent eyes, and then suddenly-

"Okay! That's what Serra said earlier, which is weird, because she's usually, like, the reeeeally talkative one here, and lately, she has been all—"

"KENT."

"Okay, okay, I'll go find Florina."

And with that, he skipped off to the stables.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Florina and Lyn were sitting on top of Huey.

Lyn's arms were flung around Florina's stomach, holding on for all she's worth. Florina had a slight snicker on her face, and she was holding onto Huey's reins with both hands.

Florina was preparing to take off, checking all of the straps, buckles, ties and knots around Huey.

"Lyn, are you okay? We're not even in the air yet, and you're practically smothering me…"

"Oh, yeah, uhh… r-right…"

She lessened her grip on the orchid-haired girl.

Florina grinned. She had done exactly what she had wanted her to do. She suddenly kicked off into the air, and Lyn screamed. She clutched Florina's midsection even harder than before, nearly knocking the wind out of her lungs.

_Saint Elimine! _She thought. _No wonder she's such a great sword wielder, she's got the grip of a wyvern!_

Florina suddenly grinned at the thought of what she had just done: compare Lyn to a wyvern. She wondered what Lyn would say if she found out…

With that mischievous thought, she kicked Huey higher into the sky.

Lyn bit her lip to suppress a scream. They were almost two hundred feet into the air! Surely, this couldn't be—

Lyn suppressed another scream as they rose higher into the air. They were so far up now that the air was beginning to bite at her barely-covered legs. (3) She felt Florina shift in her seat as they began their decent, and Lyn once again bit her lip; they were falling at an awfully fast rate—

Lyn screamed softly as Huey snapped his wings open at the last moment, just as he had done the first time she had ridden him. Florina grinned mischievously; she knew that her friend was _petrified_ by the way she clutched her waist.

As they landed on the ground with a loud _thud_, Lyn tumbled off of Huey's back. Florina grinned as she watched her friend sigh from the ground below.

Lyn picked herself up off the ground, looking a bit green in the face. Florina suddenly noticed a dark streak of crimson running down Lyn's chin.

"Lyn, you're bleeding!" Florina frowned, jumping off Huey.

Lyn touched her lip, feeling a warm liquid dripping down it. She was bleeding from her lip down to her chin. Blood was running down her chin and dripping down her neck.

Lyn jumped, suddenly realizing the intense pain in her lip. She had bitten right through it when she was riding Huey. Wiping off the crimson fluid, she frowned at the long streak of blood it left on her hand.

Florina put a hand on her shoulder, and forced her to bend over so that she was eye-to-eye with her. She put two fingers on Lyn's lip, and frowned at the blood that flowed over them. It was bleeding too fast… she had to stop it somehow…

She suddenly smirked, and leaned closer to Lyn.

Lyn's eyes grew wide as Florina's lips pressed into hers, the metallic taste of blood seeping into both of their mouths. Florina's small, warm body pressed into Lyn's, and Lyn slowly pressed herself against the small pegasai rider. Lyn slipped her hands behind Florina's head, running her fingers through her orchid hair. Florina slipped her hands behind Lyn, running them down her back, tugging gently at her blue tunic.

They broke off the kiss only when they had both run out of air. Florina grinned at her friend. Blood now covered both of their mouths, and its sharp taste still lingered. Florina's tongue was red and sticky with it, and fresh blood was still running down Lyn's lips and chin.

"Feel better?"

"Yes!" Lyn breathed, eyes still wide with shock.

A few yards away, a red-haired cavalier squealed with delight. It was just so cute!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Sain! Sain, you'll NEVER guess what Florina and Lyn were just doing!"

Kent was dashing over to his friend after the encounter with Lyn and Florina.

"Unless they were doing something obscene, or hurting each other, I don't care."

"That's just it! They were practically making out, and blood was covering both of their faces, and—"

"WHAT?"

Sain jumped up, and began to run toward the stables.

"Well, you know, they're not kissing anymore…"

Sain stopped his mad dash for the stables, and sighed. "That's good; we don't want anyone else to see them like that… it might upset someone." (4)

Kent grinned. "It was pretty nasty."

Sain looked disgusted. "Really? What the heck did they DO?"

Kent cocked his head at Sain. "I meant the blood."

"Oh. Why was there blood?"

"Weren't you paying attention? It was covering both of their faces. It looked like it all came from Lyn, though…"

"Hmmmm… we should make sure that she sees a healer…"

"No… I think that Florina's got it covered." Kent grinned.

Sain frowned. "What do you mean?"

Kent's grin grew larger. "She was practically _licking_ _it off_ _Lyn's lips_."

Sain looked disgusted. "That's… sick."

Kent frowned. "What? If they love each other, it shouldn't matter… right?" He fixed Sain with an intense glare.

"Uhhh, right… but…"

"Is there anything they should be _ashamed_ of?" he asked, quietly.

Sain _almost_ missed the hurt look flash across Kent's face.

"N-No. Of course not. There's _nothing_ to be ashamed of." Sain's attempt to soothe Kent seemed ridiculous.

The redhead paused, gave him a long, hard look, and then decided that he really meant it.

"Good."

He grinned, and skipped off toward their tent.

Sain sighed. Things were certainly odd around camp lately.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rath groaned. Wil had, once again, stalked him down, felt him up, ticked him off, and left him there. Rath couldn't believe his luck; Wil had felt him up _three times_ today. _Three times_. Not that he minded, he- Wait. _What?_

He shook his head. Didn't mind? What was he _thinking_? Of _course_ he minded, he- he was being _taken advantage of!_

Shaking his head and shoving the thought out of his mind, he hurried off to his tent to try to evade Wil again. The thought occurred to him, however, as he dashed into his tent: He and Wil _shared_ this tent.

Realizing his mistake, he glanced around the small tent like a madman. _Is he here? Where _is_ he?_

Their bedrolls… their bags… their bows, arrows and quivers… But no Wil.

He breathed a sigh of relief at the absence of the demented brown-haired archer. _Thank Elimine._

He was about to collapse on his bedroll when he heard an all-too-familiar voice behind him.

"Hey, Rath."

_Flux._

Rath turned his head towards the brown-haired archer standing in the entry to their tent, and sighed, almost nervously. "W-What do you _w-want_, W-Wil?"

Wil, for once, didn't grin. He frowned, fixing Rath with a look of pure concentration. "What, do you _hate_ me or something, Rath?"

Rath blinked at him. "O-Of c-c-c-course I d-do!" What on earth was he _thinking_? He had annoyed him so many times, he had done uncomfortable things to him, he had… he had… It wasn't like he _enjoyed_ it, or anything…

Wil sighed, and walked over to Rath.

"Why?"

"B-because y-you… you… you _do things to me!_"

"Like what?" Wil's grin was huge, and he obviously wasn't trying to _hide_ it.

The question came as such a shock to Rath that he actually paused to think about it. Then, he came back to his senses. What _hadn't_ he done!

"Y-you… you… _you know what you did!_"

Wil's grin grew almost demonic as he advanced toward him.

"St-stop! I-I mean…" He felt the sudden need to defend himself. "I-It's not l-like I _enjoy_ it!"

Wil paused. He fixed Rath with an odd look, as if trying to bore through his skull and read his thoughts like a book.

He suddenly grinned once again. "I'll just have to teach you differently, then…"

Wil bent down over Rath, his eyes shining. Rath, unfortunately, couldn't take his eyes off Wil's; their dark brown depths were absolutely entrancing, dark with desire. Rath suddenly noticed Wil's face slowly coming closer and closer to his…

Then, suddenly, Wil's warm lips pressed into Rath's. Rath gasped. His eyes flew open, but he didn't withdraw from the kiss. He was paralyzed with… fear? Shock? Alarm?

Wil leaned forward so that his chest was pressing lightly against Rath's. Rath shuddered; he hadn't expected it to feel this _good_…

Wil suddenly sat up off Rath's chest, and looked at him strangely. Rath suddenly gasped. What was that sound he had just been doing? Making a sort of low sound in the back of his throat?

Oh, God…

He hadn't…

Just…

Moaned? 

Wil grinned at him, a slow, fiendish smile. It was as if he was saying, _caught you._

He stood up, all the while grinning at Rath, and then left the tent as fast as he had come.

Rath sighed, his shaky breath coming out in gasps. Things were certainly getting complicated around here…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Matthew was sitting on the top ledges of a tree. Well, _sitting_ might be an understatement… he was _clinging_ to the top ledges of a tree. He had been stuck there all morning. He had climbed up in a desperate attempt to hide from a certain myrmidon.

Several times he had debated with himself whether or not to call for help. His only fear was, however, that the myrmidon in question might be the one to answer his call.

What in the world had he been _thinking? _Last night had been purely a mistake… he kept telling himself that… all just a _huge _misunderstanding…. It certainly didn't _mean_ anything…

He shuddered as he shifted his weight in the tree. The thing that had him confused, and slightly angry, was that he wasn't sure…

…Had he… almost…

Enjoyed it?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Raven slowly sat up from his position on the ground. His leg was bruised, his face had a red mark (that strangely resembled a hand) across it, and he was smarting in a place that no man should be kicked.

Yes. He had, indeed, tried to hit on Lyn.

He, of course, couldn't help it. He had to make sure that _no one_ knew, no one guessed, about—

His thought was cut off as he heard a shriek, followed by a short yell. He easily identified the shriek as Karel's; but it wasn't filled with its normal bloodlust; it was filled with…

Fear?

He jumped up and strode in the general direction of the shout. As much as he hated Karel, if he had shouted, that must mean that he was under attack. And, if he was under attack, then the rest of the camp probably was.

And the rest of the camp included his dear Lucius.

As he rounded the corner, however, he encountered an interesting scene. Karel was certainly in danger, but he immediately identified that Lucius wasn't.

Karel was dashing through the campground, clutching what seemed to be a light tome. His eyes were wide as he ran through the camp frantically, pursued by a crazed Lucius. He was wielding a healing staff, following Karel on a mad chase. Every once in a while, he would swing the staff, missing Karel by a few inches…

Raven couldn't help but grin at the spectacle. He leaned against his tent, cocking an eyebrow and watching the 'entertainment' with a snicker.

Raven's entertainment was cut short, however, when Lyn rounded the corner after dashing out of her tent at the edge of the clearing. Her hair was sticking up in all directions, and she was panting heavily. (5)

"What… in… the… WORLD… is going… _on_… here!" She demanded, through gasps.

Raven just shrugged, too amused by the sight before him to even _consider_ a flirt attempt.

"Good GOD, this is the THIRD FIGHT I've broken-up today!" She exclaimed, striding in between the two.

She pushed in between the swordsman and monk, and she shoved her face up next to Lucius's.

"LUCIUS! Go. To. Your. TENT!" She shouted into the blonde monk's face, boiling in anger.

Even Lucius (who had gotten Karel's personality) cowered at the look Lyn gave him, and he slowly backed away from the green-haired Sacaean.

Raven sighed, swearing to himself to flirt extra-heavily with Lyn later, and grabbed Lucius's arm. Dragging him back to their tent, he pushed him in before him, and stepped inside their small tent.

"I don't know what that was about, but you got Lyn pretty angry. And an angry Lyn, (though still beautiful), is a very scary Lyn."

Lucius just blinked at him, looking like he had just spoken a foreign language.

Raven sighed, and translated, "Don't do it again."

Lucius just snickered, and leaned back against the side of his tent, eyes never leaving Raven.

This has gotten to be an interesting day.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Squish. Tap. Squish. Tap.

_Why me?_

Squish. Tap.

I was just looking for Legault… 

Squish.

As harmless as could be… 

Squish. Tap.

And then… 

Tap.

_I fell into a puddle of mud._

Squish. Tap.

_And now…_

Squish.

My boots are waterlogged. 

Tap.

My only pair…who did I kill in the past life to deserve this? 

Squish… tap.

Heath sighed. Nothing had gone right that day. It was just one thing after another, from his Wyvern eating his share of breakfast (by accident?) to Legault completely disappearing off the face of the planet… this just wasn't his day.

He sighed again. _Where IS he!_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Unbeknownst to Heath, the thief in question hadn't, in fact, disappeared off the face of the planet. He was simply avoiding him.

Every time he saw the wyvern rider, he would squeak, abandon whatever he had been doing an instant ago, and dash away as fast as he could, much to the confusion of those unfortunate few in the general vicinity of Legault.

It wasn't just the fact that Heath was a _man_ that scared Legault; it was the fact that he had a _wyvern. _Wyverns were big, ugly, loud, terrible, hideous, downright **_scary_** creatures, and Legault wanted nothing more than to simply avoid Heath for the rest of his days, and live happily ever after.

But there seemed to be a misunderstanding between himself and Fate, because, that wasn't what was happening just now. Heath seemed to be wherever he had been just a few seconds ago, always following him, close by at all times... The only way he could seem to avoid him was to hide out in his tent. Which was no longer valid, as of this morning. A few moments ago, he had seen Heath approach his tent, so he slit a hole in the back of it to make a quick escape. Heath could be seen, moments later, cursing as he stormed out of Legault's tent.

Legault sighed as he leaned against the tree. _Why won't he just leave me alone?_ He thought, desperately. _What did I ever do to him?_

Heath was thinking along the same lines. _Why is he so intent on hiding himself? What did I _ever_ do to him?_

Needless to say, just about the _entire_ camp was frustrated by sundown.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(1) Aaah, heck, I didn't really know. I just guessed. Whatever.

(2) For those of you who don't know, Kent and Sain are often referred to as the Green Lance (Sain) And Red Sword (Kent).

(3) Seriously, have you seen her outfit? Talk about skimpy. And just think about that thing… on a horse. Er… OUCH.

(4) Aaaah, the ever-present chivalry of Eliwood. Or, in this case, Sain with Eliwood's personality.

(5) You pervert! That's NOT what I meant! Wow, I should probably change the wording on this, shouldn't I?

Wil: What the heck? I'm a total pervert in this story!

Pyro: Well, yeah, that's the idea…

Anyways, did you like it? I'm fairly satisfied with this chapter; I went through five or six drafts of it. w0ot. Everybody cheer for Pyro.

Not entirely sure if that small LynxFlorina was good. (It was kind of bloody, too…) I will be adding more in the future, never fear. I rather enjoyed writing it. They're an interesting couple.

And about the conversation following the LynxFlorina scene, between Sain and Kent? No idea what that was. It was hard to write, though. Maybe it was an intro to their yaoiness? You never know. It _could_ be significant.

Kent: You wish.

Pyro: I most certainly do

There will be more KentxSain later. I guarantee it.

And the Raven and Lucius part? Noooo idea what that was about, either. I didn't know how to end that section (except for the two screwing each other into the carpet, which won't happen… yet), so I just ended it like that. --;; Sorry about that.

Well, I was right about the period of non-activeness, was I not? I haven't posted for quite a while. Yes, I am finally back. I begged and pleaded my parents to buy me a new router (as I am broke, and they only cost about $30) and finally, we prevailed. Yes! More fics from Pyro! ;; (Is that a good thing?)

Reviews are loved! They help me keep writing. I will probably stop writing if people stop reviewing. And yes, that's a threat. –grins-

Wil: Please? Do it for me? –puppy pouts- I want her to do a RathxMe fic next!

Rath: Oh God, kill me now…


	4. Complications and Sharpie Pens

Switches, Chapter 4-Complications and Sharpie Pens 

That last chapter was rather plotless, ne?

Okies, here's the plan: I need a big fight scene in this chapter. After that, I'll wing it with whatever couple I feel like writing about. Joy? Joy.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fire Emblem, or any of the characters in Fire Emblem. I don't own Sharpies, either. XD

WARNINGS: Yaoi, Yuri, ehh… that's it, really. Some scenes will get a little… interesting… in this chapter.

For those of you who thought that Jaffar as Wil was disturbing in itself, just wait until you read _this_ chapter. –snickers- You'll see.

All right! So, here's your story! (That's like, the shortest intro I've ever written! Be proud of me!)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Early the next morning, the entire camp was awoken by Hector's screech.

"GUY!"

Another muffled shout of fury was heard.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY **SHIRT**?"

Hector dashed out of the tent, wearing only a pair of (very tight) breeches.

Wil, who had taken the position of the morning watch at the top of a tree, whistled loudly from his post.

Hector glared at him, fighting the impulse to hack him apart with the closest sharp object available. Gesturing rudely at him, he marched off to find the captor of his shirt.

Wil mock-saluted him from the top of the tree, and redirected his gaze toward the horizon.

"Any sight of anything, Wil?" Kent asked cheerily, as he bounced out of his tent.

"Nope."

He skipped back into his tent, and re-emerged, dragging Sain behind him. He looked as if he was in a sleep-deprived stupor. (Eliwood had never been a morning person.) He allowed Kent to drag him along behind him.

Others were emerging from their tents; Matthew yawned and stretched as he climbed through the tent flap; Rath slipped out of his tent to start his morning exercises; Lyn and Florina emerged, their eyes heavy with sleep. The camp slowly came to life.

Hector had just managed to stalk down Guy and annoy him into getting his shirt back when a cheerful voice split through the clearing.

"Breakfast is ready!"

The relaxed chatter of the camp faded out instantly as everyone turned to the source. They were greeted by a disturbing sight.

Jaffar stood in the clearing, smiling brightly. He was holding up a dirtied frying pan, and a stack of plates. Wrapped around his waist was a bright yellow, frilly apron. (1)

"Oh, my…" Karel whispered.

Lucius was the only one that remained undaunted by this. He sauntered past the crowd, and accepted a plate from a still beaming Jaffar.

The rest slowly followed suit, their early-morning minds warning them not to get any closer to Jaffar than absolutely necessary.

Some of them joined Lucius by the fire, and some went back to their tents to eat their breakfast. Slowly, but surely, the normal early-morning chatter returned to the camp.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

For the next few hours, the camp relaxed. Remarkably, only two fights broke out. One, being between Lucius and Karel, and the other, surprisingly, between Florina and Hector.

"I SWEAR, Hector, if you say ONE MORE THING about your hair, I'll-"

"But, Florina, isn't it so pret—oomph!"

Florina was instantly on top of Hector, beating him with her small fists. It was very lucky for Hector that there weren't any sharp objects nearby. Eliwood might be disappointed if he came back tonight, missing an appendage.

Lyn had to intervene, once again. She pulled Florina off Hector, momentarily wishing that she had her shy, quiet Florina back.

"Florina, I swear, as soon as we get a hold of a couple restore staves, you'll be the first…"

Her mumbling continued as she dragged Florina off to their tent, Florina making a rude sign at Hector as she was hauled along. Hector stuck his tongue out at Florina, scrunching up his face.

"Oh yeah, real mature, guys." Sain sighed from his seat at the fire.

The crowd slowly dispersed. Lucius slipped back into his tent, Raven went off to stalk Lyn, Florina and Lyn ran off to their tent… and slowly, the clearing grew quiet again.

Only Guy, Sain, and Wil were left. Wil was astride one of the branches of his tree, and Guy and Sain were seated around the fire.

Guy shifted in his seat, uncomfortable with the silence. Sain had dozed off, and was slumped against a rock near the fire. Wil remained staring off into the horizon, still on morning watch.

Wil suddenly looked over at the pair, and grinned. "Hey, you know what would be fun…"

Guy looked up. "Knowing you, it has something to do with taking off someone's clothes."

"Pervert. I would only do that to Rath."

"Fine, then. What's this great idea of yours?"

Wil jumped out of the tree, landing cat-like on his feet. "Sain's out like a light."

Guy grinned. "Yeah, I know."

"Just _how_ out of it do you think he is?"

Guy frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I _mean_… how much do you think we can embarrass him before he wakes up?"

Guy's entire face lit up with a devious grin. "_Now_ you're talking."

Wil leapt lightly down from his perch, landing silently on the ground below. Walking over to Sain and Guy, he pulled something small out of his front pocket.

He marched over to Sain, and bent over him. Guy couldn't see what he was doing, until he stepped away a few seconds later.

Across Sain's forehead was printed: "Property of Kent."

Guy burst out laughing, and snickered, "What did you do to him?"

"By the power of the sharpie, my friend." Wil said deviously, holding up the small black marker.

Guy snickered. "_That's_ bound to embarrass him."

Wil grinned. "So… what else should we do to him…?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Fifteen minutes later, as soon as Wil and Guy had quickly evacuated the area, Sain woke up.

He stretched, and stood up. "What time is it?" He asked, groggily. It was still light out, so it couldn't be _too_ late….

He shuffled off to his tent, tripping over quite a few things on his way. He pushed the tent flap back, and groaned upon entering. He had _such_ a headache…

Kent was sitting on his bedroll, facing away from the entrance to the tent. He was lying on his stomach, reading a book.

Kent turned around, and blinked at Sain a couple times.

Then, he burst out in a fit of uncontrollable giggles.

Sain gave him a confused look. What was so _funny_?

"S-Sain, your f-face…" Kent giggled harder at Sain's confused look.

Sain's eyes widened, suddenly realizing what he meant. He dashed out of the tent, and hurried over to the healer's tent.

He rushed behind the tent, and peered into one of the buckets of water sitting outside.

He yelped as he saw his face. Across his forehead, written in black marker, was, "Property of Kent." The rest of his face was covered in bright pink make-up.

"SERRA!"

His strangled yelp brought the cleric in question stomping towards him.

"What?" She growled. "What do you want?"

"What happened to my FACE?" he demanded.

"It looks like make-up to me…" She yawned.

"I know that, you idiot! Did _you_ do it?" He demanded.

"No… but Wil and Guy came by earlier and asked to borrow the brightest shade of pink make-up I have… go ask them!"

She stomped back into the healer's tent.

Sain sighed, and dunked his head into the water bucket. He had to get rid of this ridiculous make-up!

He glared into his reflection again. All of the make-up was gone, but "Property of Kent" was still stamped across his face. He growled again, and scrubbed at it vigorously.

A few yards away, Wil and Guy were stifling their laughter as best they could. "Behold the power of the _permanent_ sharpie, my friend!" Wil gasped, through his laughter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lyn sighed from her position in the tree. It was her turn for watch. She _hated_ being on watch.

She sighed again. Nothing interesting _ever_ happened on watch.

Sain stormed past her tree, fuming. She mentally went through the list, and remembered that Sain had Eliwood's personality.

"Sain! What're _you_ so angry about?"

As Sain whirled around, Lyn had to use all of the self-control she possessed to keep herself from laughing. "Wh-what happened?" It came out as a faint giggle.

"I'm not sure… but I have a good idea _who did it!_" He growled. He whirled back around, and ran at one of the tents.

From behind it, Lyn heard a loud squeak. Seconds later, Sain could be seen, chasing Guy and Wil through the trees.

Lyn sighed. She _really_ didn't want to know.

She redirected her gaze to the horizon. Nothing _ever_ happens on watch…

She dozed off, the afternoon heat making her drowsy. Nothing ever happens on watch, anyway…

She awoke a few minutes later to a shout. "We're under attack!"

Serra's voice penetrated her drowsy slumber. "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

She jumped, pulling her Manni Katti out of its sheath. "What?"

"DO I NEED TO SHOUT IT AGAIN?" Serra screamed up at her. "GET DOWN HERE!"

Lyn flinched. She had dozed off on watch, and now they were under attack. Perfect.

She jumped down from the tree, and dashed over to the battlefield, where the sounds of battle could already be heard.

She hurried over to the tactician to ask about her position. She was shouting orders at Hector.

"Hector! Get away from Eliwood, and get back to your position! He can protect himself!"

Lyn sighed. _Men_.

"Lyn… I want you next to Florina. Go down and take out those mages."

Lyn hurried off, partially because she didn't want to upset the tactician, but mostly because she wanted to protect Florina again. She didn't want her trying to take out a whole group of mages on her own.

She got the first glimpse of the battle. Eliwood was locked in battle with an enemy mercenary; Hector was near him, swinging his axe at an enemy pegasai rider; Lucius was casting a spell at an enemy druid, and Raven was hovering near him, protecting him from physical attacks.

The rest of the group was amongst the trees, fighting it out with various enemies. It seemed to be going well; Serra was standing off to the side, looking quite bored.

"Florina!" She shouted, as she saw the tiny pegasai rider. She was running a mage through with her lance, looking very worn-out.

"Lyn!" She shouted back, looking up from the battle.

"Florina, be careful!" She shouted back, eyes widening with horror as she saw an enemy mage prepare to cast a spell.

The spell hit Florina head-on. She toppled from her Pegasus, landing in a small lavender pile on the ground.

"Florina!" Lyn cried, and dashed over to her friend. "Florina! Are… are you all right?"

Florina looked dazed. "L-Lyn…"

"What happened?" She demanded, worriedly.

"Lyn…" Her gray eyes snapped open. "Lyn, they have restore staves!"

"Wh-what?" Lyn turned her head toward the enemy mages. There was one bishop among them, holding a restore stave. "You're right!"

"They hit me with one…" She rubbed her head. "Literally." Lyn laughed. "I feel weird…" Florina grimaced. "What happened, Lyn?"

Lyn's insides grew warm. Florina was back to normal!

"I'll explain later, Florina… we have to win this battle first!" She smiled brightly, and lifted Florina up off the ground gently. "Here… I'll give you a vulnerary."

She uncorked the small bottle, and tipped it up to the smaller girl's lips. The blue liquid flowed down her throat. She felt herself recovering as she drank. Florina blushed as she stared into the green-haired girl's teal eyes.

"Thanks…" She murmured. She couldn't remember what had happened, but she could tell that things had changed between her and Lyn. And she _definitely _liked the change.

Lyn smiled at the smaller girl's blush. Cute little Florina… her innocent little pegasai rider.

They were both snapped back into reality when an enemy mage's spell just missed them.

"Florina, get back on your pegasai!" Lyn shouted, as she dodged another spell.

The lavender-haired girl scrambled onto her pegasai's back, and sailed into the sky. She hurled a javelin at the enemy, killing him in one hit.

Florina glanced back at Lyn, who was slashing at the bishop. "Florina, keep the mages busy until I can take this bishop out!" She shouted.

She nodded, and sailed farther into the sky. The mage's spells followed her, leaving a multicolored trail of magic behind her.

She hurled another javelin at one of the mages, and then swooped in closer to catch one with her lance.

Finishing off her second mage, she flew low to the ground to dodge another elfire spell.

She noticed Lyn faltering in her step, and redirected her pegasai to fly at her.

She grabbed Lyn by the back of her shirt with surprising strength, and pulled her onto her pegasai. "Careful out there, Lyn!" She chirped, with a grin.

Lyn nodded, and gasped as Huey flew higher into the air. "Ohhh, I really hate this…" she muttered, as she grabbed Florina around her midsection.

Florina blushed, but kept riding without fault as she took out the last few mages.

"Your turn!" Florina laughed, as she flew low to the ground. She allowed Lyn to jump off her pegasai before taking off into the sky once again.

"I'll be up here if you need help!" She shouted, merrily.

Lyn nodded, and then turned to face the bishop. He was holding a shine tome and a restore stave.

She ran at him and slashed, almost missing him. He responded with a blast with his shine tome. She finished him off with a direct hit from her Manni Katti.

Lyn knelt down, and picked up the restore stave that the bishop dropped. She grinned. "Good."

She signaled to Florina to come back down, and they were soon sailing off to the tactician's tent.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

On the other side of the battlefield, Rath and Wil were having problems. Wil had run out of shots in his steel bow, and his killer bow was almost broken. Rath had a fairly new weapon, but only one; his silver bow.

They were completely out of sight and sound of the tactician's tent, so they couldn't get new weapons without running into some sort of difficulty. They would try to make their way toward the tent, only to be stopped by a group of pegasai riders. They would take them down without difficulty, but they were running out of arrows, and if they couldn't fight back…

Wil shot down another rider, and wiped his brow. He glanced up at Rath to see him aiming for a pegasai rider farther up in the sky.

Wil sighed as yet another group of pegasai riders flew into view. Where they planning on _stopping_ any time soon!

_Apparently not,_ he thought bitterly to himself, as he aimed at yet another rider.

He felt a shift in his hands, and he head an earsplitting _crack_.

His last weapon had just broken.

"Crap."

He sighed. What next?

"Uhhh… Rath."

Rath glanced over at Wil, and blinked. "Your last bow broke?"

Wil rolled his eyes. "No, Rath. It's really there. It's just invisible."

Rath blinked for a second, before realizing that Wil was being sarcastic. "Oh, uh… w-well…" he jumped as a pegasai rider hurled a javelin at him. "Oh, _screw it_!" he cried. He grabbed Wil, and pulled him onto his horse. He kicked his horse into a gallop, and they both sailed toward the tactician's tent.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ana paced back and forth. Everything was going fine… there haven't been any losses… but she had lost track of four people. She hadn't kept accurate notes on their movements, so she had completely lost track of where they were at the moment.

Florina, Lyn, Rath, and Wil were those four. She was sure that Florina could get herself out of danger, and Lyn would follow her… but Wil had been running out of arrows, and Rath was far too shy to offer him any help. He had gotten Guy's personality during the switch.

She was so busy concentrating on the ground, that she didn't notice a Pegasus and a horse riding toward her, from opposite directions, at full speed.

She glanced up as she felt the ground underneath her shake. Rath was pressed to his horse, Wil clinging onto him, eyes squeezed shut.

She glanced over in the other direction. Florina was also pressed against her horse, and her rider was also clinging to her; Lyn had nearly fainted in the saddle behind her.

As Rath slowed to a stop, the tactician dashed toward him. "Rath! I completely lost track of you, and—" She looked back at Wil. "Is he okay?"

"Y-yeah… h-he's f-fine… he just n-needs another bow."

She hurried into her tent, and pulled a bow out of one of the crates. She hurried back outside, and handed the bow up to Rath. "Here. Are you _sure_ he's all right?"

Rath nodded, and nudged Wil lightly. Wil blearily blinked up at him, and accepted the bow that Rath was shoving into his arms. He leaned back against Rath, and grumbled something inaudible.

Rath was just about to ride off, when Lyn called his name from the back of the incoming pegasai. "Rath! Wait!"

Seeing the restore stave in Lyn's arms, the tactician signaled over to Serra. "Use the restore stave on both of them, please." Lyn asked, to the cleric.

She grumbled, but obliged.

Rath and Wil were surrounded by blue light. Wil toppled off of Rath's horse, landing on the ground in a heap. Rath's instinct kept him on, but barely.

Wil blinked, and focused. _Where am I? How did I get here? I remember a battle, but I wasn't here… I was…_

Suddenly, it all came back to him in a rush. He nearly fell over again because of the sudden realization.

_Omigod… I molested Rath!_

He turned slowly to Rath, who wore the exact same look of terror that Wil was wearing. Lyn laughed loudly from Florina's saddle. "What, exactly, did you guys do while you were under the influence of other people's personalities?" She asked.

"Well… Wil was Legault, if that answers your question." Ana stated, with a grin.

Lyn and Florina laughed. "I think that most of us got a little farther than we would have in our relationships than if we hadn't switched… eh, Florina?" She asked, winking and nudging the small girl.

Florina blushed, and hid her face. She had remembered what had happened during their switch on the ride over to the tactician's tent.

Lyn suddenly noticed a large spot on the horizon. "An enemy wyvern rider!" She cried, pulling her Manni Katti out of her sheath again. "Oh, never mind… its just Heath."

Shouts could be heard from the wyvern's back. "Legault, don't--Legault! STOP!"

"Oh, my… what is Legault trying over there?" Wil asked, eyeing the wyvern with confusion.

"Actually…" the tactician flipped through her notes. "Legault got Florina's personality, so, knowing _her_…"

As the pair on the back of the wyvern came into view, they could see what had happened: Heath had apparently rescued Legault. Legault was struggling to break free from Heath's grip, and nearly jumped off the wyvern in the process.

"Someone get Legault!" Heath shouted, as he landed. Legault scrambled off of the wyvern, eyes wide with terror.

Serra decided to take matters into her own hands. She ran up to Legault, whacked him on the head with a Shine tome, and proceeded to use the restore stave on him.

Legault was surrounded by blue light. When it had cleared, he blinked. "Wow." He said, simply. "Let's never do _that _again."

Heath nearly laughed with relief. Legault was finally back.

Legault grinned as he saw Heath. "Off to battle!" He announced, and jumped onto the back of the wyvern.

Heath rolled his eyes. Well, at least everything was normal.

As he sailed over the battlefield, he noticed Kent and Sain riding towards the tactician's tent. He sighed. They would be healed next, too. Soon, the whole camp would be back to normal.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Heath's wish was too good to be true, however. As soon as Sain was restored, a resounding crack sounded through the area.

Serra cursed. "Well, looks like this stave is broken."

Kent and Sain blinked as they regained their memories. Kent remembered bouncing around like a lunatic, and Sain remembered the bout between him, Wil and Guy.

Sain suddenly laughed as he remembered what was still stamped across his forehead.

Kent blearily blinked at him, and asked, "What?"

Sain pointed to his forehead, and Kent choked. He turned toward Wil, and glared.

Wil backed away, and stuttered, "H-hey… I was under the influence of Legault's personality!"

"And, he molested Rath." The tactician added lazily.

Kent blinked, and then laughed. "I guess that's forgivable."

Rath had reverted back to his usual silence, and was getting off his horse.

Wil blushed bright red, and cringed. "Sorry…" He mumbled.

Lyn shrugged at the pair. They were helpless.

She turned to the tactician, and asked, "So… what should we do next?"

The tactician shook her head. "The battle is almost over… everyone should be coming back here soon."

Rath tied his horse up to a nearby tree, and sat down next to Wil. Wil suppressed a sigh of relief. Rath had forgiven him.

Lyn smiled, seeing the pair. They were just so _cute_!

She whispered this into Florina's ear, who giggled and nodded. Lyn jumped down from Huey's saddle, and helped Florina down. Florina tied Huey to the same tree that Rath's horse was tied up at, and sat down next to Lyn.

Sain yawned, stretching. "So… we just have to wait for the rest of them to get back?"

"Yup." The tactician sighed. "This might take a while."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quite a while later, most of Lyndis's legions had gathered outside the tactician's tent. Only two members were missing.

"Does anyone know where Matthew and Guy are?" the tactician called into the crowd.

"They'll probably get here soon." Lyn replied.

"They're probably screwing in their tent!" Legault shouted bluntly, with a cackle.

The tactician paused. "We'll go with 'get here soon'."

Legault shrugged, and leaned over to Heath. "I heard them the other night. Pretty loud. It absolutely terrified me. I was Florina's personality, no?" The thief rolled his eyes. "It annoyed me that I couldn't talk to you."

Heath huffed. "You were the one that was avoiding _me_!"

Legault grinned, and leaned in closer to Heath. "That's how life works."

Heath blushed at how close they were. If he leaned forward, he could…

Legault noticed Heath's blush, and raised an eyebrow at him, grinning. He wanted to see him blush again…

And there was one surefire way to make him blush…

Legault leaned the rest of the way forward, and pressed his lips into Heath's. Heath's eyes flew open, and he squeaked. Legault giggled madly.

"You're just so cute, Heath." He winked at him, and skipped off through the crowd.

He left Heath blinking and confused. _What… was… THAT?_

_It was a kiss, you idiot._ A voice in his head (which sounded surprisingly like Legault) stated.

He shook his head, and headed off through the crowd.

From a distance, Lyn and Florina giggled. "You know, this switching thing may have actually done some good around here!"

Florina simply giggled in agreement.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Matthew moaned into Guy's chest. They were inside their tent. Legault's prediction turned out to be 100 percent true.

He moaned again. The green-haired Sacaean snickered at Matthew's response to his movements. He was too easy to please.

Their activities were interrupted when they heard a merry voice outside their tent.

"Yoo-hoo! Matthew! Guy! Am I interrupting anything? Because I hear some questionable sounds from out here…"

"Legault…" Guy growled. "Go away!"

"Oh, but what if I don't want to?" He pouted, sitting down outside their tent. "Lyndis sent me to fetch you two. The tactician has called a meeting. And I doubt that she'd stall it for…" he grinned "This."

Guy cursed, and rolled off Matthew. He sighed, rolling his eyes at Legault, and grinned at the blonde-haired thief beside him.

"Well…that's our cue."

They both pulled their clothes on, and headed out of the tent.

"I've got them, Lady Lyndis!" Legault announced. "And by the way, my prediction was correct. About the screwing thing."

Lyn grimaced. "_Really_ didn't need to hear that."

Matthew blushed, but Guy just grinned. "He's actually _very_ good." That just caused Matthew to blush more.

Pyro cleared her throat. "Well, anyway," she glared around the room to quiet everyone, "I wanted to talk about the result of the battle. So… anyone hurt beyond repair?"

Everyone was silent.

"Anyone dead?"

No response.

"Good. Now, everyone, come into my tent if you need to restock your weapons supply. If not, go back to whatever you were doing."

Guy almost dragged Matthew back to their tent.

From the other side of the clearing, Sain yawned. "She woke me up for _that_?"

Kent sighed. "Sain, she would wake you up for anything, just to make you mad."

Sain yawned again. "I'm so tired…" He slumped onto Kent's shoulder. "Kent, my dear… would you carry me back to our tent, like a noble knight would?" He fluttered his eyelashes at him, with a grin.

Kent laughed, and shoved his friend off of his shoulder. "I think you spent two days too long as Eliwood, Sain."

Sain frowned, thinking. "But I was Eliwood's personality for only two days."

Kent grinned. "Exactly."

Sain sighed, and slumped over onto Kent's shoulder once again. "Oh, but how do you know I wasn't like this _before_?"

"Because… I'd notice."

Sain paused. "You'd _notice_, would you?"

The older knight sighed. "You're more trouble than you're worth."

Sain grinned, his head still resting on Kent's shoulder. "I try to be."

The redhead sighed again, and attempted to shake Sain off his shoulder. "I've noticed."

Sain leaned up, and stared into Kent's brown eyes. "You notice a lot of things."

Kent shifted, uncomfortable. "That's what I'm here for."

The brown-haired knight chuckled. "That's not _all_ you're here for."

The other knight glanced down at his friend. "What else, then?"

Sain's eyes were filled with laughter as he leaned closer to the redhead. "Many things…" He stepped in front of the red-armored knight, and pressed his lips into Kent's.

Kent's eyes flew open. Now, _that_… he hadn't expected.

Sain snickered as he pulled away, and skipped into their tent.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kent stood outside their tent, frozen.

What… was… _that_?

He touched his lips, and stared at the tent door. Sain had just…?

He suddenly found himself blushing furiously. _And I just…?_

Kent shivered again, the whole thing replaying in his mind over and over. He blushed again, his face comparable to that of a tomato. He was just glad it was dark.

He could already hear Sain's snores from outside their tent. He cautiously stepped inside, and began getting ready for bed. He would have to talk to Sain in the morning…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A few feet away, Wil squealed with delight. It was so _cute_!

He watched as the red-haired knight touched his lips again, and stepped shakily into his tent. Wil could already hear Sain's snores resounding across the crimson tent.

He eagerly skipped away to tell Serra. The _whole camp_ would know about this by morning.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(1) Oh, evil, evil, evil Pyro! –cackles- I couldn't resist.

Aaah, yes. Ahem. Randomness reigns supreme in this chapter. At least it had a little more plot this time. XD

I had a hard time writing the KentxSain part toward the end. Yes, yes… very difficult, indeed. I hope it didn't show in my writing… I kept redoing that section, and I kept telling myself, "Okay, Pyro. No kissing scene." But, of course, every time I re-did it, it ended up being a kissing scene. So… whatever. I follow my conscious, no matter how evil it is.

And, I know, I called Sain and Kent 'knights' several times, but whatever. 'Cavalier' takes too long to write, and 'paladin' would've sounded weird.

Please leave a review! It really, seriously does encourage me to write faster. The longer the review, the more I want to write!


	5. Unstable Situations

Switches- Chapter 5: Stable Settings

Eh… I'm really sorry for the not-updating-in-forever thing… ;;

Anyways.

Okay, a quick recap:

Lucius has Karel's personality, Karel has Lucius's personality, Raven has Sain's personality, Matthew has Kent's personality, Serra has Raven's personality, Nino has Rath's personality, Jaffar has Wil's personality, Eliwood has Jaffar's personality, and Hector has Serra's personality. Lyn, Heath and the Tactician didn't switch, and Sain, Kent, Rath, Wil, and Florina were healed, and now have their own personalities back.

Joy.

Anyways, on to the story!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kent woke up with a start.

Unh… 

He rubbed his eyes, and blinked. Something had been bothering him, but he couldn't quite place what it was.

Let's see… I was healed last night after the personality switch… 

He sat up, and rubbed his eyes again.

And then, the tactician had a big meeting… 

He stretched, and stood up.

And then… 

He gasped as it all came back to him.

_Sain **kissed** me…_

He felt himself flushing.

_But… why? Why on earth would he **do** that?_

A tiny voice stated in his head, _you know why_.

Kent shook his head slowly, and stood-up.

_Wow._

He pushed-back the tent flap, and stepped out into the sunlight.

This is going to be a long day… 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Oh my gosh! _Are you serious?_" Lyn's eyes bulged, and she twirled the grass underneath her between her slender fingers.

"Yeah! Can you _believe_ it?" Wil whispered, excitedly.

Lyn and Florina both giggled madly. "I knew he had it in him, I just didn't think he'd actually do it!" Lyn laughed hysterically.

Florina smiled shyly. "It's nice that Sain finally admitted it to Kent… no matter how strangely he went about it…" Wil giggled in reply.

"Yeah…"

"Hey, have any of you seen Sain?" Kent's voice broke through the silence.

The three giggling warriors turned-around to face the speaker, and began to giggle harder.

"Uhm… Lady Lyndis? Miss Florina? Wil?" Kent looked dazed.

Wil stood up. "I… have… to… go!" He gasped through his laughter. He stood-up, still giggling, and ran off.

Kent turned to the two girls still seated on the ground. "Lady Lyndis? What is so funny?"

Lyn covered her mouth with her hand in an attempt to stop herself from giggling. "Nothing, Kent… um… I think I saw Sain near the stables about ten minutes ago."

Kent nodded his head in thanks, still looking confused, and started-off toward the stables.

Florina burst out laughing as soon as Kent was out of sight.

Lyn laughed softly. "They're clueless, aren't they?"

Florina nodded, tears leaking out of her eyes. "They are!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eliwood sauntered across his tent. Hector was annoying. He had, several times that day, considered taking back his promise to Lyn that he wouldn't murder Hector. And it wasn't even sunhigh yet.

Eliwood growled as he remembered his and Hector's recent conversation. It had gone along the lines of:

"Look at my hair! I borrowed some shampoo from Serra!"

"…"

"My hair is a totally new, vibrant shade of blue!"

"…"

"Feel it, it's SO silky!"

"…Hector."

"Yes?"

"Quiet. Or I WILL hurt you."

"But but but…!"

SMACK.

So, needless to say, it had put Eliwood in a very foul mood. He might as well have "FUCK OFF" written across his forehead with Wil's permanent marker.

Eliwood sat-down on his bedroll and began to polish his sword. If Hector insisted upon begging for his death, promise or no promise, he would get his wish.

Eliwood half-sighed as he heard Hector's obnoxious voice from the outside of his tent. Hector was shouting something about a couple of paladins near the stables…

Gossip. Great. That's just _great_.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ana approached Lyn and Florina. "Lyn, I need to talk to you."

Lyn and Florina turned-around, traces of laughter and a small amount of tears still left on their faces.

"Yes, Ana?"

The tactician frowned. "It's important."

Lyn nodded, and stood-up. "I have to leave for a while, Florina… I'll be back in a few minutes." She glanced at Ana. "Hopefully."

Florina nodded, and turned back around. She heard a whinny come from the stable area, and she felt herself slip into a daydream.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kent felt the ground soften as he stepped closer and closer to the "stables". The stables were, in all reality, a few poles sticking up out of a patch of grass. The horses were tied to the poles, and were allowed to graze.

Kent kept his eyes open for a brown-haired paladin. He would most likely be in the farthest end of the "stables", visiting or tending to his horse.

Scanning the grounds, he quickly found Sain's horse.

The pretty palomino horse stood in the afternoon sunlight, basking in its warmth. Her strong muscles rippled with every movement she made, and she whinnied and turned her head as she saw Kent.

"Hey, girl," Kent murmured as he stroked her nose. The horse pushed up against his hand, and he patted her side. "Have you seen your rider?"

The golden-brown horse only gave him a questioning look.

Kent sighed in resignation. He looked out to the rest of the horses. _Well, while I'm here, I may as well visit my own horse._

He stepped over to a different corner of the stable, and stopped in his tracks as he saw the one person he was looking for.

Sain had his back turned toward him, and he was picking Kent's horse's hooves. The small, blunt tool dug the dirt out of the horse's hoof with practiced ease. Sain stood-up from his hunched position, and wiped his brow with the sleeve of his tunic.

It was then that he noticed Kent.

He froze for a moment, and then a questioning look filled his face. "Hey."

"Hey." Kent couldn't help but frown. Sain was _never_ this quiet.

"I thought, as long as I was down here, I might as well pick your horse's hooves, too…"

"Sain…" Kent interrupted him. "About last night…"

"It didn't mean anything."

Kent looked-up into his chocolate-colored eyes. "What?"

"It meant nothing, Kent. It… I don't know what I was thinking."

Kent was crushed. He tried the best he could to mask his emotions, but Sain could read his partner's emotions like an open book, mask or no mask. "Oh."

Sain gave him a halfhearted smile, and backed out of the stables.

Kent felt tears welling-up inside of him. He tried to stop them, he really did, but a small sob escaped his throat.

He dashed away, running past the horses, startling many of them, dashing past the fire, and finally over to his tent, nearly giving Florina a heart attack as he sprinted past her.

Florina looked-up in surprise. Was Kent… _crying_?

She decided that it was necessary to alert Lyn as soon as possible, meeting or no meeting.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wil gasped as he felt the horse shift underneath him. It was his first time actually _riding_ the horse. Sure, he had gotten on its back a few times, but he always either fell-off, or the horse _helped_ him off.

Either way, most of his experiences on horses have been painful, very painful indeed.

He felt the horse move its powerful legs underneath him, and he bounced along with the horse's rhythm.

"All right, Wil, ease your horse into a trot."

Rath's deep voice broke-through the near silence, and Wil, remembering what he had been taught, made a clicking sound with his tongue, and squeezed his horse slightly with his legs. The horse willingly obeyed.

Wil felt himself start to move faster as the horse moved its legs more quickly. Then, finally, he felt its pace change. The horse was no longer at an easy walk, but at a trot. He felt the horse bounce even higher underneath him. He felt a rush inside of him, and he laughed with delight. He looked-over at Rath, and felt another rush of joy.

Maybe it was adrenaline, maybe it wasn't. But either way, it made him smile.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cute little Eli bitch-slapped Hector. Rock on, Eli, rock on.

Woohoo! I really enjoyed putting that much about the horses in there. I just got back from horse camp two weeks ago, and I really LOVE horses! Kind of a short chapter, though. -.-

Anyways, once again, sorry for the late update, and ummm… The next chapter should be up shortly? I already have the whole ENTIRE thing planned out, MUAHAHAHAHA! I wrote it out during the car ride home from the vacation we took.

Anyways, I SWEAR that EVERY LAST REVIEW encourages me to write faster. I might even post the next chapter before the week is over if I get a lot of reviews.

So, the purple button calls to yoooooooooooou….


	6. Cry Wolf

Switches- Chapter 6: Cry Wolf

Haha. Did you see what I did with the last chapter's title? Unstable situations. And most of the chapter was centered around a stable. Un-stable, stable, get it?

…Okay, maybe it wasn't all that funny. But it amused me. And that's all that counts.

Yeesh! Finally, this chapter is ready! I have been planning this chapter for so many weeks now; it annoyed the living heck out of me. And prepare for a sap scene for Rath and Wil. And another one for Sain and Kent. Sap all around, everybody!

I also had the chapter title planned-out. I made-up the title before I wrote the chapter, but… oh well. I was _going_ to make it into a oneshot, but I thought that I should somehow incorporate it into my story. So… yippee.

Here is the list. The ones with a + sign next to them have been healed.

Lucius has Karel's personality

Kent has Nino's personality +

Sain has Eliwood's personality +

Florina has Hector's personality +

Legault has Florina's personality +

Karel has Lucius's personality

Raven has Sain's personality

Matthew has Kent's personality

Serra has Raven's personality

Nino has Rath's personality

Jaffar has Wil's personality

Rath has Guy's personality +

Wil has Legault's personality +

Eliwood has Jaffar's personality

Hector has Serra's personality

Lyn, Heath and the Tactician didn't switch.+

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was Sain's turn for midnight watch. He sat in the tree overlooking the camp, and stared-off into the star-filled distance. Nothing major had happened since the attack a few days prior. That was the same night that he had…

No. He couldn't think about that. He refused to.

He had almost given-away his secret. He was one bad lie away from his best friend, and secret desire, hating him forever. Along with the rest of the camp.

Well, now that he thought about it, most people around camp wouldn't care. Eliwood and Hector were "blatantly screwing", as Legault had so happily deemed it, and Matthew and Guy made no secret about their relationship… Florina and Lyn were obviously in love, and Heath and Legault's activity was considered questionable…

Nino and Jaffar were, really, the only strait relationship around this camp. And since Nino so obviously supported Heath and Legault, her "Aunt and Uncle", he suspected that she wouldn't care about the rest of the camp's activities.

And, as for Jaffar… he would agree to whatever Nino says.

Sain snickered. He is _so_ whipped.

So, the only person that wouldn't approve is Kent…

Sain mentally slapped himself. _Don't think that way, don't think that way, don't think that way…_

He sighed. He had to distract himself somehow…

And suddenly, an idea started to form…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sain snuck through camp, flinching at every tiny sound he heard. He made his way over to the middle of the camp, and stopped next to the pile of ashes that had been a bonfire just hours before.

He grinned mischievously as he formed the last details of his plan in his mind. Hey, it was harmless fun; nobody would get hurt, not on _his_ watch…

He inhaled deeply, and shouted at the top of his lungs, "Attack! Attack, there's an attack! Everyone ready your weapons!"

Instantly, the camp sprung to life. Lyn and Florina stumbled out of their tents, swords already in hand, and Florina rushed-off to the stable to grab Huey.

Lyn ran to Eliwood and Hector's tent, who jumped through the flap, looking ruffled. They looked ready to kill the intruders, if not just to resume their deep slumber.

Rath and Wil were already rushing-over to the tactician's tent, ready to receive orders.

But it was a certain redhead's actions that attracted his attention.

Kent was dashing to Merlinius's tent, his empty sheath in hand. He had no weapons left; his lance and sword had both broken after the battle a few days ago.

Sain's gaze drifted back to the three lords. They were giving orders to Heath to start a scouting mission, when Lyn happened to catch Sain's eye.

She stopped mid-sentence, and froze. Anger clouded over her face.

She strode over to Sain faster than he would have thought possible.

"Sain." She said, slowly. "There _is_ no attack, _is_ there?"

Sain couldn't contain himself any longer. Laughter rumbled up from his stomach, and he shook with every vibration that ran through his chest.

At the sound of laughter at such a serious time, everyone within earshot turned toward Sain in confusion.

"Everyone," Lyn said, face red with anger, "Return to your tents. Sain was _mistaken_." She spat the last word at him, and stormed off to her tent.

Confusion filled the voices of everyone in the camp, but slowly, the camp grew silent once more.

_That… was hilarious!_

Sain bit-back a fit of giggles, and returned to his original location. Well, at least he amused himself for a while, no matter how brief a time…

He sighed. What to do now…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hours later, Sain could be found in the same spot. He had dozed-off a couple times, but no matter; at least nothing had happened…

Just as that thought had run through his head, he heard a rustling coming from his tent.

_What was that?_

He glanced-over at his crimson-colored tent. He saw a shadow looming behind it.

"Kent?" He called-out, cautiously.

No reply.

"Kent…?"

Silence.

"Kent… this isn't funny…"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw more shadows dart across the clearing.

His mind clicked.

"Attack!" He shouted, as loud as he could. "We're under attack! Everyone, to arms! And hurry!"

A few heads poked out of their tents. He heard Lyn's voice. "What is it _now_, Sain?"

Sain started to run to the weaponry. "We're under attack! Wake the others!"

Lyn yawned. "Sain, I believe we've been through this before."

A loud, pain-choked cry filled the clearing.

_Kent!_

Sain instantly hit the ground running. Dashing over to the tent that he and Kent shared, he saw a horrible scene.

He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw movement against the tent flap. Someone stepped out of it, stumbling backwards out of the tent.

They fell in a graceful arc, and with a quiet _flump_, they hit the ground.

Their eyes were glazed-over. They were unmistakably dead. A spear had fallen out of their limp hand.

A foot soldier.

There was more rustling inside the tent, and another figure stumbled out of it.

"Kent!"

Sain hurried-over to the redheaded man. A bloodied sword was gripped tightly in his right hand, and his left hand was covering his side. There was a dark fluid draining out from under his hand.

"Kent! What happened?"

Kent grimaced as he shifted his weight underneath him. He grunted, "I was attacked in my sleep. Warn the others."

"But… you need help!"

Kent glared at him. "Tell… the lords… _just tell them_!"

At that moment, Lyn and Eliwood rushed over. "Oh, Elimine! Sain, what happened to him?"

"He was attacked in his sleep. We really are being attacked this time… prepare the others, that was only the first wave!"

Lyn nodded. "Right. Florina! Ride-out and see how much time we have left. Heath, ride over the camp and make sure that we don't have any other surprise guests. Rath, wake the others, and Wil, get Serra over here to help Kent. Eliwood, go wake the tactician!"

Sain realized that a large group of people had gathered, having heard Kent's cry. They all rushed-off to do their duties, and the camp was ready for battle within minutes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sain had stayed with Kent while he was being healed. Serra left to get ready to help those wounded in battle, and after giving Kent a sleeping medicine, the two paladins were left alone.

Sain stared at Kent as he slept. He whispered, "Kent, I… I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have pulled that joke. I feel responsible for your injury. Everyone would have believed me if I hadn't done that… I'm so sorry…" he leaned-down, and kissed Kent on his forehead. "And… I lied… it really _did_ mean something…"

And with that, he left the tent. They would need him on the battlefield.

Kent opened one eye as Sain exited the tent. He smiled. _And for that, I'm glad._

That was the last thought that ran through his head as he drifted off to sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The battle was intense. It started just as the sun's rays began to peek over the horizon.

Nino had just killed an enemy soldier with her elfire tome when she heard a shout of, "Nino, behind you!" and felt white-hot pain flare-up her side.

She cried-out as she whirled around to face the enemy.

It was a swordslayer. He bared-down on her as he readied his giant sword.

Suddenly, his eyes went blank. He slumped-over, and Jaffar appeared behind him.

Nino felt herself being lifted-up, and suddenly, she was soaring through the air.

She squeaked slightly as she was set on the top of a pegasai, and she wrapped her arms around the most stable thing she could find.

She heard Florina's voice. "Need a vulnerary, Nino?"

She nodded, and gratefully accepted one from the pegasai rider.

Just as Nino had finished the azure-colored liquid, she felt the pegasai's pace shift underneath her. "Oh, no… archers!" She heard Florina gasp.

Suddenly, Huey did a spin in midair.

And the next thing she knew, she was flying through the air, screaming as loud as she could.

Strong arms caught her toward the end of her decent, and she abruptly stopped shouting.

She heard a deep chuckle. "Saved you again, huh Nino?"

A blush powdered her cheeks as she nodded mutely.

She felt herself being deposited to the ground, and tried to regain her footing as she watched Jaffar skip away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At the other end of the battle, things were going just as bad.

Rath didn't have the time to grab his horse after waking-up the rest of the camp, so he was on the ground next to Wil.

Rath had a very slow movement without his horse, and a much smaller field of vision. He could barely keep-up with the enemy, and they were already having trouble with the newest wave of enemy pegasai riders.

"Wil!" Rath grunted. "I'm running out of arrows!"

Wil's head filled to the brim with words that he wouldn't dare say out loud, and he asked, "Do you have any extras?"

Stupid question.

"No!" Rath gasped. "I only have five shots left. After that, I will be a sitting target!"

Wil quickly checked for an extra bow, but he had none. He, too, was running out of arrows.

"You can run a lot faster than I can, and I need those arrows as soon as possible. Wil, I need you to run back to the camp and get another bow!"

"Now?"

"Yes!" Rath insisted. "It's now or never!"

Wil paused, then nodded. "I will. And Rath…" Wil smiled. "Take care of yourself. Don't get hurt."

Rath offered him a small smile. "I'll try." He nodded. "Now go!"

Wil took-off at the fastest pace he could, without looking back.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wil stumbled into camp. He grabbed two brand-new bows, a silver bow and a killer bow, and he dashed back outside.

He heard a loud cry of pain coming from Rath's direction.

Oh, no… 

He realized that he couldn't get there fast enough on foot. He realized that he would move even slower because of the extra weight from the new bows. Then, he realized what he had to do.

So he dashed, as fast as he could, toward the stables.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rath groaned as he sidestepped another attack. He couldn't deal with close-range assaults, and without Wil to watch his back, he had virtually no protection. He had already been attacked, and had a small wound on his shoulder.

He gritted his teeth and fired another arrow at an opposing swordsman. He only had one arrow left.

_Wil, **please** come soon…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wil gritted his teeth as he jumped onto the horse. He nudged it into a walk, and then a trot. That was as fast as he had ever gone on a horse.

But it wasn't fast enough.

He suddenly remembered something that Rath had taught him.

"_If you ever want to go faster than a trot, make a kissing noise and nudge your horse, like this!" He nudged his horse, and it instantly changed pace. It went from a bouncy walk to a much faster and much smoother half-run. "It's called cantering." Rath explained._

"_I don't know any reason why I would want to go any faster!" Wil exclaimed, laughing. "But thanks for telling me, it could come in handy some day!"_

Wil mentally thanked Rath for that small bit of information. Nudging his horse and imitating Rath's kissing noise, he felt his horse's pace change underneath him.

He went from a bouncy trot to a smooth canter.

He squeezed Rath's horse with his knees; another trick he learned from Rath. He went faster and faster, until he was sure that it was only purely the instinct to survive that was keeping him on the horse.

He flew into battle, without turning back.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rath cursed. He was defenseless.

He had just used his last arrow to take-down a pegasai rider.

Now, he was surrounded by swordsmen and axe wielders.

He braced himself as the nearest one lifted-up his sword to attack.

And then, out of nowhere, three of them fell-over.

Rath looked-up, and there was Wil, pressed to his horse and ready to fire another arrow.

Wil cried-out, "Whoa!", before the horse reared. He fell to the ground, and his horse trotted-up to the Sacaean nomad.

Rath looked shocked, before quickly helping Wil off the ground.

Wil stood-up and dusted himself off, smiling sheepishly. "I got here in time?"

Rath laughed. "Just in time."

With that, Rath helped Wil onto his horse, and he jumped-up himself.

They shared a smiling moment, and finished the battle with lighter hearts.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Lyn! Did we manage to recover any restore staves?"

Lyn turned to the frantic tactician.

"Ana! What are you doing out here? This is the battlefield."

Ana looked miffed as she stepped-over a body. "Well, the battle's over. Now answer my question."

The Sacaean woman nodded. "Yes. We managed to get two staves, but one of the two has three uses left, and the other only has one."

The tactician nodded, and ran her fingers through her long, chocolate-colored hair. "Well, I suppose we should heal Hector, Eliwood, Matthew and Guy. They've been causing a bit of trouble lately."

Lyn nodded. "Sure."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hector, Eliwood, Matthew and Guy were brought to the tactician's tent. Serra was given the two staves.

"Now, Serra, can you heal these four, please?" The tactician asked, exhausted.

Hector was arguing with Guy over beauty, Eliwood was sulking in a corner, and Matthew was attempting to stop all hell from breaking loose.

Serra quickly healed Hector, Matthew, and Eliwood, but paused when she reached Guy.

The cleric grinned deviously. "I refuse to heal him."

Lyn and Ana turned to her. "What?"

She grinned wider. "I refuse to heal him. He stole my mend stave."

Meanwhile, Hector, Matthew and Eliwood were regaining their memories.

Hector and Matthew looked disgusted with their behavior, and Eliwood looked unaffected.

"Hey, I didn't act _too_ weird!"

Hector and Matthew gave him a sarcastic look. "'Weird' is relative."

Eliwood shrugged. "To _this_ group's standards, I suppose."

By now, Serra was glowering. She had been demanded to heal Guy.

"Serra, heal Guy, or you're being placed next to Matthew in the next battle!"

For a second, she looked horrified, and then she turned to the tent flap.

Nino was sulking outside the tent.

Serra's grin got bigger.

She quickly aimed the restore stave at Nino, and the small green-haired girl glowed with a bluish light.

And she skipped-off without another word.

Ana sighed. "_Thank-you_, Serra."

Serra grinned. "May I leave?"

Nods from both Lyn and the tactician sent her on her way.

Hector, still inside the tent, looked from Matthew, to Guy, to Matthew again.

"Wait a minute…"

His eyes grew wide, and then, he realized it:

"Oh, SHIT! There are two Matthews now!"

As soon as Ana realized this, she signed.

"Oh… Elimine."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Haha. I thought that that was a good place to leave it off.

Oh, phooey. School starts tomorrow! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I will probably update just as recently, if not more recently, since I need yaoi to stay sane.

Sain: Oh, don't even fake it. You lost your sanity long ago.

Pyro: True, and yet, I choose to live in complete and utter denial.

Anyways, you will LOVE this next chapter. It's kind of like a party, with games like spin-the-bottle, truth-or-dare, and I Have Never.

Woohoo. The next chapter is just something random that I decided to insert.

Go me.

And hey, if you have any ideas for party games, or anything you'd like to see inserted into the next chapter, just put it in your review! I'm always up for requests!

Until next time, good luck and stay safe!

-Pyro


	7. Child's Game Part One

Switches Chapter 7- Child's Game Part One

**Mrawr**- Thanks for the review! –hands you a plushie of Lowen cooking pancakes with a little bit of flour on his nose- Awww, how cute!

**Callie**- Thanks! That sounds like a fun game! I will include it. –hands you a plushie of Sain kissing Kent, who has a tiny blush-

**K-Gforever-**Thanks for the review! Your reviews are always very helpful. –hands you a plushie of Nino and Jaffar skipping-away into the sunset-

I was going to make this the sixth chapter, and flop this with "Cry Wolf", but… ya know. It just didn't quite fit.

Rock on, Pyro, rock on.

So, anyways, this chapter is called "Child's Game". You'll see why later. –grin-

Here is the list. The ones with a + sign next to them have been healed.

Lucius has Karel's personality

Kent has Nino's personality +

Sain has Eliwood's personality +

Florina has Hector's personality +

Legault has Florina's personality +

Karel has Lucius's personality

Raven has Sain's personality

Matthew has Kent's personality +

Serra has Raven's personality

Nino has Rath's personality +

Jaffar has Wil's personality

Rath has Guy's personality +

Wil has Legault's personality +

Eliwood has Jaffar's personality +

Hector has Serra's personality +

Lyn, Heath and the Tactician didn't switch +

And now, on to the chapter!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The camp echoed with loud voices. The sounds of celebrating filled the camp, and a large fire danced brightly in the middle of the camp.

Some of the camp members had gone to bed, but most were up celebrating. The party had gone-on all day, with dancing and mock dueling. It was nearly sunset.

Merlinius had gotten into his stash of rum. There were large kegs of it sitting next to the fire, and everyone had filled tankards full of it.

After Nino and Jaffar had gone to bed, they decided to play a game.

"Okay, here is how it's done." Wil explained to the small group sitting around the fire.

Kent and Sain were sitting opposite Wil. To Kent's right sat Lucius, next to Lucius sat Raven, who sat next to Legault and Heath. Heath sat next to Matthew, flinching away from him every few minutes, and Wil was seated next to Rath. On Wil's right sat Guy, who was sitting next to Eliwood and Hector, who were sitting next to Kent and Sain.

"We're playing a game called I Have Never. Anyone heard of it?" Wil continued.

Nobody said a word.

"Good." He grinned. "Dart taught it to me. We all start with a full tankard of rum. The person selected will state one thing that they have never done, and then they take a drink. Now, it can get as dirty as you want it to get, so be creative. Everyone who has done what the selected person hasn't will take a drink of his or her rum. Understand?"

Murmurs ran through the group.

"Good. I'll start. I have never… gone skinny-dipping." He took a drink of his rum.

A couple people giggled, but for the most part, it was quiet for a second or two.

Matthew finally couldn't contain his laughter for a minute longer, and raised his glass to Legault. "Good times, eh?"

Legault smirked, and clinked glasses with him. "Aye."

Guy smirked, Heath looked disgusted, and Matthew and Legault looked smug.

And then, Rath took a drink.

Wil spit-out his rum, and began to laugh madly.

Rath gave him a half-glare, and slouched over a little more.

Lyn nudged Florina, who blushed profusely. They both took a drink.

Lucius, much to everyone's surprise, took a long drink.

"Anyone else?" Wil asked, smirking.

Nobody spoke.

"Good. Now, we have to spin to see who goes next."

Wil showed a clear glass bottle to the group, and spun it on the ground in front of him.

It landed on Kent.

Sain laughed. "What HAVE you done, Kent? You're as virgin as they come!"

Kent glared at him, and spoke. "I have never played spin-the-bottle." He took a drink.

Wil laughed. "We'll have to change that, won't we?" He took a large gulp of his drink.

Hector snorted. "It's a child's game."

Wil smiled. "We'll see. Anyways, back to the game! Who has played spin-the-bottle?"

Eliwood blushed, and took a drink. Hector looked at him with interest.

Legault smirked. "Matt. That's us."

They both took a large drink.

Lucius smirked as he, too, took a drink.

Wil looked disturbed for a second, before returning to the game. "Nobody else? Okay, Kent, spin."

Kent spun the bottle. It whirled around and around, until finally landing on…

"Florina?" Lyn asked, laughing.

Florina blushed, and murmured, "I have never given a lap dance."

Matthew and Guy clinked glasses and drank.

Almost everyone shuddered.

Lucius took yet another drink.

"Wow, Lucius! You're three for three!" Sain laughed.

Heath turned bright red and took a sip.

The entire camp paused to take-in that thought.

The reaction was a startling combination between silence and/or odd looks, and mad fits of giggles.

"Okay, Florina, spin the bottle." Wil laughed.

The bottle spun around, and landed on Lyn.

She looked shocked for a second, but quickly recovered. "Okay, I have never… had sex with a man."

Legault, Heath, Wil, Eliwood, Hector, Matthew and Guy all clinked glasses and drank.

Smirking, Wil said, "Okay, Lady Lyn, spin it."

It landed on Eliwood.

Eliwood said, "Uhm… Okay… I guess that I have never had sex with a woman."

Lyn nudged a blushing Florina, and they both drank from their tankard.

Everyone looked over at Sain.

He shrugged. "What? I'm as much of a virgin as Kent is."

"Then Kent must secretly be a manwhore!" Legault laughed.

Kent turned beet-red.

Wil laughed. "We should stop this game before it gets any dirtier!"

Sounds of protest echoed across the campsite, but Wil smirked. "How about we play a different game?"

"Like what?" Hector asked, skeptically.

"Like… spin-the-bottle?" Matthew interjected.

"Child's game." Hector snorted.

Wil's eyes shone. "Then I have an idea. Let's play… spin the bottle, _mixed with_ truth-or-dare."

Hector smirked. "I like it. How do we play?"

Wil grinned. "We have three chickens. You can choose either truth, dare, or kiss. You can pick truth only once in a row, dare twice, and kiss three times in a row. After you kiss one person three times, you have to make-out with them for ten seconds. Sound fun?"

Everyone grinned, and nodded.

"Then let's play the game."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I had the weirdest dream last night. Jaffar, Nino, Rath, Wil, Hector, Eliwood, Kent, Sain, Florina, Lyn, my best friend Jackie, and I were having a pool party.

It was odd. O.o

-UPDATE-

Never fear! Chapter eight really should be up shortly... I apologize for my dissapearance... but I am currently writing chapter eight, and it should be up soon! I already have over 1,000 words in it... so don't worry! It should be up quite shortly!

Until next time!

-Pyro


	8. Child's Game Part Two

Switches Chapter 8- Child's Game Part Two 

Hiya all! Originally, Child's Game was supposed to be one chapter, but because of school and life and all that jazz, I had to make it two, just to shorten it up. And because one game took 3 pages, and I am considering putting in more games… maybe.

But, seriously. I am SUCH a loser. I actually wrote everyone's names on a sheet of paper, and set them in a circle. Then I spun the little spinner thing from twister to decide who kisses/dares/truths who. Most of the truth-or-dare stuff comes from that. xD

Here is the list. The ones with a + sign next to them have been healed.

Lucius has Karel's personality

Kent has Nino's personality +

Sain has Eliwood's personality +

Florina has Hector's personality +

Legault has Florina's personality +

Karel has Lucius's personality

Raven has Sain's personality

Matthew has Kent's personality +

Serra has Raven's personality

Nino has Rath's personality +

Jaffar has Wil's personality

Rath has Guy's personality +

Wil has Legault's personality +

Eliwood has Jaffar's personality +

Hector has Serra's personality +

Lyn, Heath and the Tactician didn't switch +

WARNINGS: This chapter contains coarse language, mild sexual references, and Pyro's sick mind.

Enjoy! xD

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wil's eyes shone. "Then I have an idea. Let's play… spin the bottle, mixed with truth-or-dare."

Hector smirked. "I like it. How do we play?"

Wil grinned. He began to rattle-off the rules. "We have three chickens. You can choose either truth, dare, or kiss. You can pick truth only once in a row, dare twice, and kiss three times in a row. After you kiss one person three times, you have to make-out with them for ten seconds. Sound fun?"

Everyone grinned, and nodded.

"Then let's play the game."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The group moved to a small clearing off to the left of the campfire. Sitting in a circle, they sat the bottle in the middle of the group, their plain white tunics and nightshirts glowing bright in the firelight. And then the game began.

"I'll start." Wil said, grinning. He spun the bottle, and the glass glinted in the firelight as it spun around and around.

It landed on Sain.

"Okay, Sain, choose… truth, dare, or kiss." Wil's voice broke the silence.

"Hmmm… I would pick Kiss, but then I bet Kent would call me a horny bastard, so… I pick Dare."

Kent snorted as Wil whooped with delight.

"I'm the king of dares!" Wil snickered. "Okay… Sain, I want you to spin the bottle. Whoever you land on, you have to sit on their lap until you are spun next."

Florina's terrified squeak echoed around the campsite.

Wil looked smug as Sain paled a little. He picked up the bottle and gave it a good spin.

Sain watched, as if in slow motion, as the bottle spun around and around, and just when it seemed like it was never going to slow…

…It came to a sudden stop, landing on Kent.

"Shit." Kent breathed. But he nevertheless shifted into a cross-legged position.

Sain shakily stood up, and eased himself into Kent's lap. It was surprisingly comfortable, actually…

Sain could swear that he heard a small contented sigh come from Kent. He wrapped his arms around Sain's waist.

Sain blushed, and asked, "Okay, what next?"

"You have to spin to see who is called on next. Oh, and while we're on the subject, if the bottle lands on you and Kent, it's Kent's turn. You aren't called on until the bottle lands on your old spot, Sain."

Sain nodded, and spun. The bottle landed on Heath.

He squeaked very loudly.

Sain snickered, and directed his gaze toward Heath. "Okay, Heath… truth, dare, or kiss?"

"Truth."

"Chicken!" Matthew declared, smirking. "Pick dare, come on!"

The rest of the group joined in.

"Fine, fine!" Heath spat. "I pick dare."

Sain grinned widely, clearly prepared. "All right, Heath… I want you to talk dirty into Legault's ear for thirty seconds."

Heath gasped, eyes widening. "What!?"

Chuckling, Wil prompted, "Do it, Heath. You picked dare, after all."

Heath growled, and shuffled a few feet over to Legault. He sat on his knees, and began to whisper quietly into Legault's ear.

Legault gasped with surprise. He sat there, eyes wide, for a few seconds, and his eyes grew dark with desire. He shifted his position several times, and he looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Wow," Guy whispered to Matthew. "Heath must really be laying it on him to make Legault, of all people, uncomfortable with dirty talk."

"I don't think he's uncomfortable, Guy," Matthew whispered back, grinning. "I think he got… happy."

As soon as his thirty seconds were up, Heath stood up with a slight smirk. He loved making Legault squirm, for a change.

The thief pulled his legs up to his chest with a slight whimper. A few people giggled, and the game resumed. Heath spun the bottle, and it landed on Wil.

Wil blinked twice. "Shit."

Heath snickered, and asked, "Truth, dare, or kiss?"

Wil debated for a second, then sighed. "Kiss."

Heath nodded, and then spun for Wil.

It spun around the circle three times, before finally stopping on Sain.

Wil and Sain made eye contact, and Sain sighed. "You'll have to come over here. I'm not allowed to get up." He patted Kent's leg.

Wil sighed, stood up, and walked over to Sain.

"First kiss of the evening." Wil said, grinning, as he knelt down and quickly kissed Sain.

Sain grinned, and mock-saluted Wil. "Great doing business with you."

Kent shifted uncomfortably under Sain's weight.

"All right, I guess I have to spin again…" Wil sighed. He spun the bottle, and it landed on Kent and Sain.

"All right, Kent, it's your turn. Truth, dare, or kiss?" Wil asked, with a devilish smirk.

Kent answered without a pause. "Truth."

Sounds of protest echoed across the camp. Sain began to prompt him to pick something else.

Wil grinned. "Okay, who votes that we get rid of "truth" all together?"

Everyone raised their hands but Heath and Florina.

"Well, then, I suppose majority rules! No more truth option!"

Sain laughed. "Pick something else, dear Kent!"

Kent growled. "Fine. Dare."

As the group whooped with delight, Wil smirked. "Okay, then… I dare you to make-out with Sain for twenty seconds."

Kent paled.

Wil smirked again. "Go on. Do it."

Sain paled.

The group waited.

Kent sighed, the color returning to his cheeks in a bright scarlet flush. He turned to Sain. "Okay, I suppose we…"

Sain instantly grabbed the back of Kent's neck and pulled him into him. Their lips met, and Sain pushed roughly into the other man's mouth.

Whistles were heard as their tongues danced, and Sain faintly heard Kent moan.

They pulled apart as Sain felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Wil.

"Um, Sain… you can stop now. It's been over a minute."

Laughter rippled through the group as Kent and Sain flushed bright red.

This continued on through the night, and long past the dawn.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oh my god, that was so weird. xD When Sain was spinning to see whose lap he had to sit on, I spun just for the hell of it (I was already planning on picking Kent) but it actually DID land on Kent. xD

Funny stuff.

Anyways, when I started this chapter, I was all of a sudden like, "Holy fuck. Kent needs to make-out with Sain."

Kent: -is disturbed-

And thus… is the life of a fangirl.


End file.
